No creo en el destino
by Millswan
Summary: Jane se va de vacaciones a una pequeña e íntima ciudad con sus compañeros. Gracias a ello conoce a una mujer que logra exasperarla desde el primer momento. Aquel amor-odio que sintieron al conocerse se materializa durante el viaje puesto que ninguna de las dos planea volver a verse.
1. Capitulo 1

_**¡Saludos fandom Rizzles! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Quienes leyeron Missing sabrán que fue puro drama, pues les cuento que esta no tendrá nada que ver.**_

 _ **Primero quiero aclarar: Esta historia será semi AU, puesto que comienza cuando Jane aún está trabajando como detective en la unidad de control de drogas. Y a partir de allí se desarrollará. Me tiene muy nerviosa la idea de una nueva historia así que tengan piedad. XD**_

 _ **Segundo: no será muy larga (calculo unos 14 o 15 capítulos). Espero que les guste y les resulte entretenida.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

El aeropuerto estaba bastante congestionado, Jane tenía suerte de no haber aplastado algún pie en el trayecto desde el taxi hasta la zona de check in. Esa era la parte que más odiaba de las vacaciones, por lo demás podía acostumbrarse, llegó primera de los que iban en su grupo, Dan y Nicole llegaron segundos después. Martinez y los demás no se veían por ningún lado.

-Odio tener que hacer filas- se quejó Dan sacando su cartera y los tickets

-Hola Jane – la mujer le besó la mejilla con una sonrisa -

-Hola- correspondió al saludo -¿Lista para la segunda luna de miel?- La pelirroja sonrió tímidamente torciendo la boca.

-Mas o menos, me aterra dejar a Mandy sola por una semana-

-No está sola, se quedó con mi madre y mi hermana- replicó Dan.

Jane se alegró de la presencia de Nicole en el viaje, no era que le molestase viajar con sus compañeros, pero no era lo mismo, al menos con ella podría compartir otro tipo de cosas. Una parte de los integrantes de la unidad de control de drogas habían decidido vacacionar juntos aprovechando el descuento que hacía una empresa turística para los trabajadores del BPD. Luego de mucho pensarlo al final el grupo se redujo a seis, Jane, Dan y su mujer Nicole, Martinez, Clark y Marino. Gracias al cielo no tuvo que cruzarse con los otros tres hasta abordar el avión. No estaba muy feliz de que Martinez se les hubiera unido a último momento, sabía que aprovecharía cada vez que pudiera para poder molestarla. La cabina de turista estaba compuesta por dos filas de tres asientos, afortunadamente Jane compartiría su sitio con Dan y Nicole y para su desgracia los otros tres estarían detrás, no tenía nada en contra de Bobby y Danny, pero el tercero simplemente estaba de más.

-Odio sentarme del lado del pasillo- murmuró Jane mientras terminaba de acomodarse. Nicole le sonrió.

-¿Quieres que lo cambie por el mío?- ella se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento y francamente pensó que sería una idea genial. Pero amablemente negó con la cabeza.

-No, no te preocupes, no quiero quedar en medio de los dos tortolos-

-¿No quieres cambiar de sitio con Danny, Rizzoli?- Jane puso los ojos en blanco al sentir aquella voz -

-¿Y pasar horas y horas de viaje a tu lado? No gracias-

-Piensalo, si nos aburrimos podemos buscar algo con que entretenernos- Jane prefirió tomar aire e ignorar la tan poco tentadora propuesta en lugar de darse la vuelta y golpearlo en la cabeza al oir sus carcajadas. Afortunadamente Nicole salió al rescate y comenzó a hablarle de Amanda para distraerla, sabía que ella adoraba a su pequeña y siempre le robaba una sonrisa. Al cabo de unos momentos, luego de mostrarle un par de fotos de la niña y contarle algunas travesuras, al fin logró que el humor de la detective cambiase. Al menos hasta que una descuidada mujer golpeó su cabeza con un bolso de mano.

-Oh lo siento- dijo restandole importancia y continuó avanzando hasta la tripulante más cercana. Jane apretó los dientes intentando tragar el coraje. Esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba viajar de aquel lado. -Disculpe- se oyó la voz de la mujer a sus espaldas -Me temo que debe haber un malentendido, cuando compré el paquete específicamente solicité viajar en primera clase y, lo siento si es que entiendo mal, pero me temo que estos números coinciden con la clase turista. - no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pretenciosa situación. -¿Sería tan amable usted de re asignarme al sitio correspondiente?- Jane se dio media vuelta y no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida. La mujer volteó hacia ella con los labios apretados. -¿Le parece hilarante mi situación?- Ella levantó la mirada. Sus ojos de un color extraño, aunque debía admitir que eran bonitos, la miraban con expresión firme. Claramente no se sentía intimidada.

-No, perdone- dijo intentando volver a ponerse seria.

-¿Acaso está mal que quiera disfrutar del viaje del modo en que lo pedí? -

-No, está en todo su derecho, siga reclamando- la mujer la miró con notable enfado y exhaló aire por la nariz bruscamente. Jane se tapó la boca intentando no volver a carcajearse cuando la tripulante de cabina le dijo que no había modo de cambiar el sitio bajo ninguna circunstancia. La miró atravesar el pasillo hacia el que aparentemente era su asiento solo tres hileras más adelante y a su derecha. Le deseó de todo corazón que disfrutase al igual que ella el estar sentada del lado del pasillo y que ojalá alguien le diera con un bolso en la cabeza. Afortunadamente tuvo con que entretenerse en lo que se preparaban para despegar. La mujer se movía inquieta en su asiento como si el espacio le resultase incómodamente chico. Intentó más de una vez cruzar sus piernas sin éxito y de reclinar el asiento más de lo que podía. La vió resoplar varias veces y buscar inútilmente un sitio cómodo en el que descansar sus pies. Una vez en vuelo, al fin se quedó quieta y Jane se aburrió de mirarla. Buscó algo más que poder hacer pero fue en vano. Sería el viaje más largo de su vida. Estaba quedándose dormida cuando algo o alguien volvió a azotar su cabeza.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó irritada mirando hacia atrás para ver quien era el causante y no se sorprendió al ver que la mujer de falda elegante y tacones había vuelto a pasar por su lado. Miró hacia atrás esperando el momento para volver a verla. Cuando la vio acercarse estiró su brazo con el mero propósito de golpearla. Su misión tuvo éxito y logró darle, aunque no muy fuerte en la cadera -¡Oh lo siento!- dijo con una sonrisa cuando la mujer se detuvo a verla -No la vi-

-Si, claro- respondió ella y acomodando su bolso nuevamente para que colgase de su codo se alejó.

Cuando el vuelo terminó se sorprendió al ver que la mujer no tenía intención de bajar junto con el resto de la gente. Tuvo que obligadamente salir sin saber nada más de la extraña de cabello claro. Tomaron el vehículo que los llevaría al hotel y minutos más tarde estuvieron allí.

No era un genio en matemáticas, pero sabía que era difícil que, si una persona sale después hacia algún punto, llegase primero que los que salieron antes que ella. Era increíble, pero así era. Allí estaba ella nuevamente hablando con el recepcionista. Ella y su grupo caminaron hasta quedar a sólo centímetros de distancia. Jane se puso detrás suyo esperando a que terminase de hablar con el joven que la veía como bobo. Rodó los ojos al notar que el muchacho le continuaba la conversación.

-Entonces, esas varillas ayudan a que la arena que viaja con el viento se asiente allí y se evite una erosión excesiva- El joven suspiró un "Oh" aunque su expresión demostraba que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho ella no se explicaba de que demonios estaba hablando si se suponía que sólo debía chequearse en el hotel. -Es muy interesante y beneficioso- Dan, que estaba a un lado de Jane, carraspeó intentando llamar la atención de ambos. -Oh, disculpe- le dijo amablemente. Miró al muchacho y le agradeció por su atención. Se dio media vuelta distraidamente para alejarse de la mesa de entrada y se encontró con Jane cara a cara. Arqueó una ceja y su expresión amable se transformo en una desdeñosa. -Mjum- murmuró antes de tomar por el mango su maleta y caminar en dirección opuesta. Jane no podía creerlo, esperaba que no fuese así, pero si se hospedaban en el mismo hotel, estaba segura de que volvería a cruzarse con esa pesada. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si había ido acompañada. Tal vez iba sólo por negocios y es por eso que estaba sola, sería triste irse sola de vacaciones.

-Jane- la llamó Dan. No había notado que su mirada había seguido a la mujer hasta perderse en el ascensor.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedes darnos el papel con la reserva?- ella asintió y buscó en su mochila. Disimuladamente dio una última mirada al elevador, pero ella ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Aquella noche Jane bajó al lobby con la idea de tomar algo e irse inmediatamente a dormir, tenía la idea de que las vacaciones eran para descansar, se descansa el primer día completo y el último, así puedes disfrutarlas al máximo. Se sentó en una de las banquetas del barman y miró a los lados esperando que alguien se dignase a aparecerse.

-Rizzoli- La voz de Bobby la hizo voltear, ella sonrió y levantó la mano. -Vamos a buscar un sitio donde poder conocer mujeres y bailar salsa, ¿Quieres venir?- no supo como tomar aquella invitación, ella había dicho muchas veces que quería que la trataran como a un igual, pero ¿No era eso demasiado? ¿A que se debía aquella ambigüedad en sus palabras?

-No gracias, quiero descansar esta noche- respondió del modo más amable que la risita divertida de Martinez le permitió. Los tres hombres, la saludaron antes de despedirse. Ella los vio alejarse y no pudo evitar hacer una mímica burlesca de sus palabras.

-Le gusta- reconocía aquella voz, no podía ser posible -¿Le molesta si me siento aquí?- dijo ella acomodándose a su lado.

-Ya está ahí ¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo?- respondió apoyando su mejilla en su mano. -¿Acaso no hay nadie que sirva algo aquí?- murmuró más para si misma. La mujer se encogió de hombros y buscó con la mirada.

-El reglamento del hotel dice que el bar usualmente abre a las 8.00 p.m- bajó su mirada para verificar la hora en su reloj de pulsera -Es decir en unos diez minutos más- Jane suspiró

-Gracias por la info- respondió incorporándose en su asiento -Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. Hoy no es mi día-

-Quizás si cambiase un poco su energía e intentase eliminar la negatividad...-

-¿Quien dice que tengo negatividad?- se puso de pie y se quedó observándola.

-Bueno, su actitud refleja que...-

-Mejor no diga nada, ya tuve suficiente de usted por un día- La mujer frunció el ceño y apoyó ambas manos sobre la barra mientras la otra se alejaba-

-Es mejor así, a las acémilas como usted es mejor mantenerlas encerradas, más cuando están de mal humor- Jane se detuvo al oír aquellas palabras y dio media vuelta lentamente.

-¿Acé...?- La mujer arqueó las cejas moviendo los dedos sobre la madera -¿Me dijo bestia?-

-Creí que nuestra conversación había concluido- respondió moviendo su cabeza suavemente hacia ella.

-¡Hasta que me llamó así!-

-Quizás su hostilidad me obligó a expresarme mal- dijo a modo de falsa disculpa -

-¿Se supone que eso está mejor?-

-No estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad, está siendo hostil- Jane abrió la boca pero no le salió palabra-

-Será que es tu usted la que saca lo peor de mi- la mujer esbozó una sonrisa divertida que hizo exasperar a Jane aún más. -¿Sabe que? No entraré en tu juego. Me voy. Quédese sola. Aunque parece que está acostumbrada a ello- Los ojos verde avellana la miraron con cierto dolor, o al menos eso pensó Jane cuando levantó su mentón y se volvió en dirección opuesta a ella. Quizás no debería haber dicho eso pero, esa mujer realmente lograba poner sus nervios en punta. Sacudió la cabeza en negativa y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación. Sería mejor esperar al día siguiente y empezar sus vacaciones con un aire completamente nuevo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó quince minutos antes de que cerraran el desayuno buffet. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó al comedor. Era más que obvio que sus compañeros ya estaban explorando la ciudad. Luego de buscar lo que tomaría, se sentó en una mesa que daba a la playa y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Era precioso y aparentemente tranquilo, eso era lo bonito de visitar ciudades pequeñas.

En una de las mesas que estaban en la terraza se encontraba ella, leyendo un libro y bebiendo jugo de naranja. No quería verla, la idea era empezar el día de la mejor manera y confrontándose, o cruzando mirada con esa desesperante mujer no sería el modo. Pero había algo en ella que no le permitía quitarle los ojos de encima. Quizás era su extraordinaria belleza, tan distinta a las demás que había visto. La mujer dejó el libro sobre la mesa y tomó el vaso, bebió un sorbo de jugo y perdió su mirada en el mar. Estaba sola, no había compartido desayuno con nadie. Repasó la noche anterior mentalmente y se dio cuenta que no había sido del todo desagradable. De hecho había sido amable. Hasta que ella le habló mal.

La mujer volteó la mirada hacia el hotel y Jane pudo jurar que sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos. Ella inmediatamente desvió la mirada, bebió lo que quedaba de su café y se puso de pie para salir de allí.

* * *

Horas después de haber huido del comedor del hotel, se encontraba con Nicole en una tienda de recuerdos del centro. No había comprado nada a pesar de haber muchos artículos peculiares hechos de manera artesanal. Admitía que los lugareños tenían mucha creatividad a la hora de hacer figuras en formas de animales con caracoles. Nicole compró recuerdos para su madre, su suegra y cuñada. Ahora quería buscar algo para Amanda. Jane no tenía nada más que hacer, por lo que acompañó a la esposa de su compañero por toda la avenida comercial. Cuando estaba aburrida y decidida a volver al hotel, Nicole le dijo de hacer una última parada en la tienda de vinos. Le pareció una buena idea, así aprovecharía de comprar uno para su padre.

Estaba inmersa en el cabernet sauvignon, había más marcas y variedades de las que esperaba. Ninguno de los que estaban allí se le hacía conocido. Suspiró mirando a un lado y hacia otro. Pasando su mirada por las botellas una y otra vez.

-¿No sabe cual escoger?- aquella voz se había fijado tan dentro de su mente que sería imposible no reconocerla. Lentamente movió la cabeza hacia su izquierda y efectivamente allí estaba ella, mirándola con atención esperando una respuesta, con sus ojos claros bien abiertos y un atuendo veraniego en todo su esplendor, en la mano izquierda sostenía un bolso y un sombrero de verano. Su primer impulso fue decirle que se diera la vuelta y no se metiera donde nadie la había llamado. Pero luego pensó que no había necesidad de ser tan ruda.

-Quiero llevarle uno a mi Pa de regalo- respondió volviendo a mirar el exhibidor. Sintió como la mujer a su lado suspiró levemente y luego tomó una botella.

-Le recomiendo este- dijo pasándosela. Jane la tomó y la miró con atención -Es aromático, dulce y de cuerpo liviano. Bastante versátil-

-Gracias- forzó una sonrisa, no quería estar cerca de ella, pero tampoco quería ser grosera nuevamente, le dedicó una última mirada y caminó en dirección opuesta. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no voltear a verla. Pero su curiosidad fue más grande y antes de pagar la botella miró por el rabillo del ojo si ella estaba aún en el mismo lugar. Se sintió un tanto decepcionada al notar que había desaparecido.

Más tarde, en el lobby del hotel, Jane caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo hacia el elevador. Estaba completamente agotada. Bostezó sin poder evitarlo y por apenas unos segundos cerró los ojos. Su expresión cansada cambió a una de sorpresa al sentir su cuerpo chocar contra alguien.

-Disculpe- _"No puede ser"_ pensó al ver los ojos verde avellana mirándola con displicencia. -No la vi- Ella apretó los labios arqueando una ceja y se alejó unos pasos para continuar mirando la entrada del ascensor. Jane se puso a su lado e intentó no volver a acercarse hasta que las puertas se abrieron y ambas subieron, Jane presionó el 4 y la mujer el 5. Fue un tanto incómodo para ambas el hecho de verse obligadas a estar en un espacio cerrado y tan reducido como aquel. Solas. Jane no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo y analizarla. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas. Era muy bonita. Lastima su temperamento y poco sentido de la oportunidad. Cuando estaban llegando al piso tres la mujer se volvió hacia ella habiendo sentido su mirada.

-¿Acaso nunca ha visto una mujer utilizando sombrero en la playa? ¿Hará alguna broma al respecto?- Jane arqueó las cejas sorprendida al notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió al mismo instante en que la puerta se abrió en su piso. Dio un paso hacia afuera y antes de que las puertas se cerrasen se atrevió a decir:

-No estaba prestando atención al sombrero sino a quien lo lleva- Satisfecha al ver la cara de sorpresa de la mujer agradeció que las puertas volviesen a cerrarse.

* * *

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejarme sus dudas o sugerencias en el cuadradito que está acá abajo.**_

 _ **El próximo capitulo estará listo el día viernes 13, espero leerlos prontito y que me digan que les pareció.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Awww de verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecer todos sus reviews! De verdad me hace inmensamente feliz que les agrade esta idea :3**_

 _ **Yo tampoco quería extrañarlos y por eso me sentí tan feliz al volver a leerlos**_

 _ **Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Se rio sola al ingresar a su cuarto, ¿Acababa de lanzarle una indirecta a la mujer que quería matar horas atrás? Probablemente el aire de mar estaba haciéndole mal. Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa que estaba frente a la cama y se preparó para darse un buen baño. Probaría nuevamente suerte en el bar del hotel. Quizás y podía encontrarse con aquella extraña mujer de nuevo. No es que lo esperara pero, se entretenía más discutiendo con ella que viendo la cara de sus compañeros. Dan y Nicole estaban encerrados en su mundo. Por lo que las únicas personas a las que conocía prefería no cruzarselas en lo que quedaba del viaje.

El baño caliente la relajó bastante. Había llegado a darle hasta sueño, pero sería una pena desperdiciar la segunda noche también durmiendo, para colmo de males sola, quizás si durmiese acompañada sería más entretenido. Pero no, no era el caso. Se envolvió con la toalla. Con el cuerpo aún un poco húmedo y un toallón más pequeño cubriéndole el pelo. Se recostó en la cama y encendió el televisor. Lo miraba pero no prestaba atención a lo que estaba en la pantalla. Lo único que tenía en la mente eran los ojos enormes de aquella mujer antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Se encontró a sí misma sonriendo y se alarmó. Sacudió la cabeza. Resopló y al fin se decidió a vestirse, si no salía aquella noche se arrepentiría al día siguiente. Se puso un short y una camiseta sencilla se peinó el cabello con los dedos, unas sandalias cómodas y salió decidida a dar al menos un paseo por la playa.

Se dijo a sí misma que deseaba tomar un trago y por eso se encontraba caminando hacia el bar, recorrió el sitio vacío con la mirada, a diferencia de la vez anterior el hombre detrás de la barra la recibió con una sonrisa. Ella le correspondió y le pidió una botella de cerveza. Segundos después el joven se la entregó, junto con un vaso. Ella sonrió, tomó la botella y bebió de ella un leve sorbo. No era que estuviese esperando que ella apareciese de un momento a otro, por supuesto que no. Lo que ella buscaba era un poco de paz, nada más. Se lo repitió varias veces hasta que terminó por convencerse. Sabiendo que aquel lugar no sería capaz de otorgarle nada más aquella noche, se despidió del hombre llevándose la botella consigo.

No había prestado atención, pero el hotel era precioso, estaba justo frente al mar, tenía la terraza que formaba parte del salón comedor prácticamente sobre la playa, a un lado, la escalera de madera daba directamente a la arena. La noche estaba realmente hermosa, el cielo despejado estaba plagado de estrellas y la luna creciente iluminaba todo como si fuera un enorme farol. A medida que se alejaba, la oscuridad de la noche se hacía aún más presente. Eso fue hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz natural y pudieron disfrutar de la belleza nocturna. No se sorprendió al ver a un par de personas más haciendo lo mismo que ella. Se quedó mirando el mar un buen rato mientras acababa su bebida. Movió los dedos sobre el vidrio transpirado del envase y miró a su alrededor. No la vio la primera vez, sino la segunda en la que sus ojos repasaron su mirada por el lado sur. Abrió levemente la boca.

Ella estaba sentada con sus piernas estiradas sobre la arena y sus manos apoyándose en la tela blanca sobre la que estaba. Sus ojos cerrados miraban en dirección al cielo y su pelo se movía levemente con la sutil brisa marina. Suspiró y se sintió tonta por lo que había dicho al salir del ascensor. Era probable que ella no volviera a dirigirle la palabra y la evitara de ahora en adelante por aquel arrebato semi-gay que había tenido.

Tragó saliva con dificultad aún sin moverse ni quitar su mirada de ella. Quizás y sólo quizás no fuera una mujer tan desagradable, al menos no cuando estaba callada. Apretó los labios y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para volver al hotel cuando la vio incorporarse, ella chocó sus manos una con otra para despegar los granitos de arena que se habían aferrado a su piel y sacudió levemente sus piernas. Se puso de pie, se inclinó para tomar la tela y su calzado que estaba a un lado. Comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel y sólo unos pasos después notó la mirada de Jane. Caminó hacia ella sin perder el contacto visual. Jane pensó que se estaba acercando para decirle lo desubicada que había sido aquella tarde pero en lugar de ello cuando la tuvo casi en frente, desvió su camino hacia un lado con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

Sus ojos perdieron el contacto una vez que quedó a sus espaldas. Jane no supo que pensar o a donde mirar y fijo su vista en el mar, ¿Cómo se supone que debía interpretar aquel juego de miradas y en especial esa sonrisa? Podría decirse... ¿Sugestiva? No se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás. Pero era curiosa y no podía evitarlo. Volteó levemente su cuerpo para poder verla alejarse, pero consiguió ver como ella volvía su mirada hacia atrás para sonreírle nuevamente antes de darse la vuelta y perderse bajo las luces de la terraza del hotel.

Jane pestañeó un par de veces antes de volver a fijarse en el romper de las olas y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Negó con la cabeza, intentando negarse a sí misma las ideas que acababan de apoderarse de su mente. Era mejor así. Cada una por su lado. Era bonita, claro que sí. Pero no era razón suficiente para intentar algo. Se sentó en la arena, el movimiento hipnótico del mar fue como un arrullo. Bostezó y se dijo a sí misma que sería mejor regresar antes de quedarse dormida. Camino a su cuarto; una ínfima esperanza de encontrarla se había instalado en su pecho, pero se desilusionó al llegar a su habitación sin el resultado esperado. Una vez en su cama repasó lo que había acontecido aquel día. Había sido raro y entretenido. Pero más que todo interesante.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertó a un horario prudencial para desayunar. Se alegró al no tener que saltar de la cama y bajar corriendo. Se arregló un poco más que de costumbre, es decir se preocupó por peinarse un poco mejor. Al llegar al comedor, quiso evitar hacerlo pero no lo logró. La buscó con la mirada y la encontró exactamente en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. Sentada en aquella mesa con un jugo de naranja y su libro en las manos. La diferencia era que ahora traía puestas gafas de sol. Escogió su desayuno ojeando furtivamente hacia ella y simulando indiferencia se sentó en la misma mesa. Comió intentando no verla demasiado. Ella estaba inmersa en su lectura. Sólo se movía para tomar el vaso de jugo cada cierto tiempo.

Terminó su café al mismo tiempo en que ella dejó su vaso vacío. Fue sólo en ese momento en que levantó la mirada y movió sus lentes de sol colocandoselos en la coronilla. Miró a los lados y se encontró con sus ojos. Ella le sonrió de manera amable y Jane correspondió del mismo modo. Quizás sólo habían tenido un mal comienzo. Y era simpática después de todo, ella se levantó con su vaso en la mano y caminó hacia la mesa para servirse más jugo. Apenas la miró durante el trayecto y una vez que volvió a su lugar, se puso nuevamente sus lentes y fijó su atención en el libro.

Jane dudo unos instantes si acercarse o no. Después del mal comienzo que habían tenido sería bueno hacer las paces y presentarse como correspondía. Pasaron al menos quince minutos y medio vaso de jugo más hasta que se decidió a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella. Se arregló la playera a pesar de que no fuera necesario y tomó aire antes de acercarse.

Al llegar a su lado ella aún leía atentamente.

-Hola- dijo por fin haciendo que levantase la cabeza. Con su dedo marcó la pagina que estaba leyendo y cerró el libro.

-Buenos días- respondió ella con solemnidad.

-Buen día- Jane sonrió y la mujer se quedó en silencio observándola. Al ver que no dijo nada alzó las cejas incitándola a continuar.- Mira, sé que no empezamos de la mejor manera y quería pedirle disculpas si es que fui grosera.-

-Está bien- respondió con un esbozo de sonrisa y volvió a abrir el libro en la pagina que había quedado. Sus ojos se fijaron en él y Jane prefirió perder la mirada en el mar antes de dejar se su orgullo le carcomiera por dentro provocandole un repentino ataque de ira. Intentó serenarse a si misma y haciendo gala de toda su buena voluntad se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

-Soy Jane- le extendió la mano y la mujer repitió el proceso pero ésta vez dejando el libro en su otra mano.

-Maura- respondió estrechándola por primera vez. Podría haber dicho que sus ojos la cautivaron, que su tímida sonrisa se encalló en su corazón haciéndola vibrar con un sentimiento que jamás hubiera imaginado, pero la verdad era, que al contacto con su piel su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato enviándole un mensaje directo a su centro de placer. Ella misma se sintió incómoda ante aquella reacción y la soltó rápidamente. La mujer sonrió y volvió a bajar la mirada para fundir su nariz entre las hojas. La libido que fugazmente se había encendido en su cuerpo fue aniquilada instantáneamente con su indiferencia.

Lo estaba intentando, de verdad estaba intentando, quería ser amable y agradable. Le interesaba hablarle. Quizás era por esa maldita obsesión que tenía con los misterios que ella le llamaba tanto la atención, o podía ser su inevitable atracción hacia las personas complejas y problemáticas lo que la impulsaba a acercarse más y más.

-¿Puedo acompañarle?- preguntó posando su mano en el respaldo de la silla que estaba a su lado. Maura suspiró y levantó su libro para que lo pudiera ver bien, la tapa de color ocre rezaba en letras negras "El perfil emocional del cerebro" Lo golpeó con la punta de su dedo índice.

-Estoy leyendo- respondió, al ver la leve sonrisa de Jane esfumándose de sus labios decidió continuar -Pero realmente aprecio mucho su interés- ella se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta para irse. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho semejante cosa, ni qué se le había cruzado por la cabeza al querer entablar una conversación con una persona como ella. Evidentemente era extraña.

Resopló y sacudió la cabeza renegando de su propia decisión. Mejor se iría a dar una vuelta por ahí. ¿Qué más daba? Eran vacaciones y ella no tenía por qué arruinarselas. Caminó hacia el lobby y buscó unos panfletos en el mostrador principal. Había bastantes cosas que hacer a pesar de ser una ciudad tan pequeña. Después de revisarlos uno a uno se decidió por dar una caminata a orillas del mar hasta llegar al muelle.

-¡Hey Rizzoli!- No estaba de buen humor, pero tampoco pensaba darle el gusto de ver que su irritante presencia le afectaba en algo. Se dio media vuelta de forma casual para ver al resto de su grupo. -Te estábamos buscando.

-Vamos a ir a jugar paintball- comentó Nicole con entusiasmo -Nos faltas tu en nuestro equipo- Jane suavizó su sonrisa al dirigirse a la mujer de su amigo.

-Gracias pero tengo otros planes para hoy- Dan se quedó mirándola con curiosidad – Quizás mañana – se despidió de sus compañeros agitando su mano y caminó hacia la terraza para poder bajar a la playa.

* * *

Maura había dejado su libro a un lado. Se sentía culpable por haber sido tan poco receptiva con aquella perfecta desconocida, que resultaba a la vez ser la persona con la que más interacción había tenido en los últimos días. Apoyaba su codo sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre su mano, mientras con sus dedos acariciaba inconscientemente sus labios. Había sido un poco descortés. Más de lo que había planeado. Suspiró, después de que ella se retiró no pudo volver a concentrarse en la lectura. Era injusto. Se quedó mirando a la nada con la mente en blanco por un buen rato. Hasta que la esbelta figura de la morena llamada Jane apareció desde dentro del hotel. Su primera reacción fue incorporarse en la silla y apoyar ambas manos sobre la mesa. No esperaba que volviese a hablarle, pero el hecho de que ni siquiera voltease hacia donde ella estaba la desesperó.

La vio bajar por las escaleras hacia la playa. Sin pensarlo dos veces guardó su libro en su bolso y comenzó a caminar lo más presurosamente digna que sus pies le permitían. Se sintió ridícula, ¿Que haría si ella volteaba y la veía siguiendo sus pasos sin ningún disimulo? Bueno, sólo había una opción y era decir la verdad.

Avanzaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la morena llamada Jane se detuvo y ella hizo lo mismo unos pasos detrás. Cuando la mujer se dio la media vuelta con gesto hastiado una sonrisa nerviosa hizo aparición en su rostro.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás siguiéndome?- Su cuerpo se tensó en los breves instantes en que intentaba inventar alguna excusa, pero luego suspiró y caminó hacia ella.

-Lo siento. Debe pensar que soy una psicópata bipolar o algo por el estilo – Jane arqueó las cejas admitiendo que si, aquello estaba muy cerca de lo que pensaba. Aún así cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la miró ladeando levemente la cabeza. -Quería disculparme por haber sido tan poco amable.

-¿Poco amable? ¡Ja!- Maura torció la boca buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

-Sí lo sé, es que cuando me concentro en la lectura rara vez presto atención a lo que sucede a mi alrededor.-

-Sí, OK, como sea, ahora si me disculpa _madame_ , me iré hacia allí- dijo señalando el lado sur – usted puede volver a su lectura o lo que sea que quiera hacer-.

-Espere- la llamó al ver que se daba la vuelta -Quizás no sea una buena excusa, pero no estoy muy acostumbrada a tratar con las personas. De verdad deseo que sepa disculparme.- Ella apretó los labios y asintió para volver a darse la vuelta -Espere- Jane echó la cabeza hacia atrás y puso los ojos en blanco antes de verla de nuevo.

-Mire, sólo quiero disfrutar mis vacaciones ¿De acuerdo? Me acerqué a usted por que... no lo sé, pero ya pasó. Sólo quiero relajarme. Así que si me disculpa... –

-¿Qué le parece si la invito a un sitio especial?-

-No gracias- dijo comenzando a caminar. Maura aceleró sus pasos hasta alcanzarla.

-Comprendo que su orgullo se haya herido- aquellas palabras hicieron que Jane se sintiese aún más tonta por haberle hablado -Quisiera poder repararlo si es que usted me lo permite- Ella se detuvo y suspiró dejando caer las manos a los lados de su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo- Maura sonrió – Pero deja de hablarme de usted no estoy tan vieja -

-Está bien- hizo una pausa antes de pronunciar su nombre de manera divertida -Jane- Ella sonrió falsamente colocándose las manos en las caderas.

-¿Y bien?-

-Estoy segura que es la primera vez que vienes a ésta encantadora ciudad, quiero llevarte a un sitio al que sólo van los residentes de aquí. Es precioso y muy tranquilo -

-Está bien- respondió intentando recuperar la buena voluntad que había perdido gracias a ella –supongo que puedo dejar el muelle para mañana- Maura sonrió de un modo tan adorable que no pudo evitar que su mal humor y aquel enojo provocado por su desprecio comenzase a disiparse.

* * *

 ** _Esto es todo por hoy ¿Qué les pareció?_**

 ** _De verdad aprecio muchísimo sus reviews, cada uno de ellos me hace super feliz y es lo que me impulsa a querer escribir y escribir para ustedes, es también lo que hace que hoy esté acá siendo las 3.29 a.m actualizando. Es todo para ustedes *un besote a cada uno*_**

 ** _El próximo capi estará listo el día Martes 17, aunque espero poder leernos antes de ese día._**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**¡Hola mis amores! Quiero contarles algo antes de empezar. Y es que me han dicho si podía actualizar cada dos días (Como hacía antes) y les digo que se me hace un poco complicado. Por el hecho de que estoy en el medio de los preparativos para mudarme (Vuelvo a vivir a mi país) y debo preparar muchísimas cosas, se me vienen los días encima y no me queda mucho tiempo para el ocio (T_T) Por lo que prefiero darles una fecha que sí pueda cumplir y no una pronta y dejarlos esperando. Espero que sepan entender. Igual saben que habrá una o dos actus por semana dependiendo el tiempo libre que pueda encontrar en mi trabajo.**_ _ **Si todo va bien, en diciembre andaré con mucho más relajada. Así que les pido un poquito de paciencia. Espero disfruten el cap.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

-De acuerdo- dijo Maura y bajo la atenta mirada de Jane se quitó el bolso que traía en la mano y se lo entregó. Ella por inercia lo tomó sin comprender -Espérame aquí, en seguida vuelvo, debo ir por unas cosas al hotel.

-¿Pero por qué me dejas esto?-

-Porque así me aseguraré de que estés aquí cuando vuelva- resolvió empezando a caminar en dirección opuesta -No me demoraré nada- Estuvo a punto de replicar pero no quiso interrumpirla. Estaba bastante decidida a lo que quería hacer y de algún modo extraño le causo ternura. Se quedó mirando el bolso de playa, era sencillo pero a la vez elegante. No encajaba con su atuendo sport, cualquiera que la viera pensaría o que no le pertenecía o bien era terrible combinando accesorios. ¿Qué clase de persona deja sus pertenencias a alguien que acaba de conocer? Esa mujer tenía suerte si hasta el momento no la habían estafado o le habían robado todo. Pecaba de ingenua.

Suspiró y miró su reloj estaban cerca del medio día y el sol comenzaba a empeñarse en compartir su intenso candor. Maldijo internamente el no haber llevado su gorra, sentía su cabeza hirviendo. Se cubrió los ojos poniendo su mano sobre sus cejas y miró al mar, se veía tentadora la idea del agua fresca. Caminó hacia la orilla y se quitó el calzado, lo dejó sobre la arena a una distancia prudente del alcance de las olas y se adentró hacia la playa esperando que el vestigio de agua que la alcanzaba la refrescase un poco. Vio sus pies hundiéndose en la arena a medida que las olas los bañaban y se quedó haciendo eso por tiempo indeterminado hasta que alguien tocó su hombro.

-Volví- anunció Maura con una sonrisa. Jane frunció el ceño, se había puesto un sombrero de ala ancha y traía consigo una mochila negra. Ella tomó su bolso y se la entregó, la tomó y se sorprendió al notar que estaba muy pesada. ¿Qué demonios traía dentro? la interrogó con la mirada -No combina con mi ropa- aclaró al ver la cara de desconcierto de Jane. Ella asintió como si su confusión se debiese sólo a ello. -Espera- dijo mientras bajaba el cierre y buscaba algo dentro. Jane se preguntó por qué razón estaba aguantando todo aquello y se encontró a sí misma sin comprender en absoluto. -Toma- le entregó una gorra de color negra que tenía la leyenda " _Vincit omnia veritas_ " la miró arqueando una ceja. -Úsala, te protegerá del sol durante el camino-

-¿Es realmente necesario?-

-No si quieres sufrir un _ictus solis_ \- respondió ella acomodándose su sombrero y empezando a caminar. Jane arrugó la frente, aún así no quiso arriesgarse a quedarse detrás y se colocó la gorra pasando su cola de caballo a través del ojal.

* * *

Caminaron al menos unos cinco minutos en silencio, Jane la miraba de reojo, iba seria y concentrada en el trayecto, no sabía exactamente que hacer o decir para entablar una conversación. Se suponía que estaba un poco molesta. Aún así ir a su lado sin decir una palabra la incomodaba un poco.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a ese dichoso lugar?- Maura volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

-No, sólo unos dos kilómetros más- los ojos de Jane se abrieron enormes.

-¡¿Dos kilómetros?!- resopló- ¿No podríamos haber ido en taxi?- Ella arrugó la nariz ante el sólo hecho de pensarlo.

-Por supuesto que no, pierde todo el encanto- Jane se quejó en silencio. Debería haber caminado las pocas calles que la separaban del muelle. Debería haber ignorado a esa mujer. Debería estar tomando una bebida fría bajo la sombra o bañándose en el mar. Sí debería haber hecho alguna de todas esas cosas. -No es tanto- volvió a hablar -llegaremos en unos quince minutos- Jane asintió resignada y ambas volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Jane no quiso volver a forzar una conversación y Maura no se molestó en iniciarla.

* * *

Momentos más tarde habían llegado al final de la costanera, allí la ciudad se cortaba dando lugar al sector de dunas semi vírgenes donde sólo podía accederse caminando o en vehículos de doble tracción, Maura empezó a alejarse de la orilla hacia lo que desde lejos era similar a un desierto.

-Es allí detrás- dijo señalando un matorral espeso de arbustos. Jane frunció el ceño pensando que probablemente no era buena idea. Y en lo incómodo que era caminar sobre un suelo tan arenoso y movedizo con la arena candente colándose entre sus sandalias y quemando sus pies. Los ojos de Maura se iluminaron al estar acercándose a lo que, a los ojos de la detective, era la nada misma. Se preguntó si quizás ese lugar especial sería un montículo de arena en el medio de una burda imitación del sahara. Maura comenzó a caminar más rápido, casi corriendo al llegar a la cima de la duna y Jane se obligó a hacer lo mismo. Se sorprendió cuando al otro lado comenzó a verse lo que parecía ser el tejado rojo de una casa. Entrecerró los ojos al ir acercándose, era un precioso chalet con amplios ventanales al frente y una vasta vegetación a su alrededor, era extraño ver tanta variedad de plantas y arboles escondidas detrás de un medano. Maura volteó a verla con una enorme sonrisa y ella no pudo hacer más que corresponderle. -¿No es maravilloso?- Ella asintió, admitiendo que no era lo que esperaba. Un poco, y sólo un poco, la había sorprendido.

-¿Vamos al chalet?- preguntó llegando por fin a su lado.

-No, vamos hacia el bosque- Jane abrió los ojos -Esto es una reserva- empezó a explicar disponiéndose a caminar nuevamente.

-Entonces ¿No se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí?-

-Esta parte de la reserva es pública, cualquiera puede venir- avanzaron por un camino que bordeaba la casa adentrándose poco a poco a un espacio con vegetación diversa y espesa, el calor había descendido bastante gracias a la reconfortante sombra que regalaban los arboles. -A donde vamos nosotras no-

-¿Y cómo conociste este lugar?- preguntó mientras quitaba una rama de su paso.

-Bueno, la primera vez que vine fue por una visita al museo de la ciudad, que está a unos metros de aquí-

-No sé por qué no me sorprende- murmuró siguiéndole el paso. Se maravilló sin poder evitarlo al descubrirse en el fino sendero, en el medio de un bosque pudiendo sentir a lo lejos el romper de las olas en la playa. Un poco más adelante, se encontraron con una tranquera que demarcaba el ingreso a una pequeña cabaña pintada en blanco y amarillo. Contrastaba a la perfección con las distintas tonalidades de verde que la rodeaba. Maura trepó y saltó por encima de la valla ante la estupefacta mirada de Jane -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- preguntó mirando hacia los lados, acercándose a las vigas de madera que formaban el portón. Colocó sus manos en la madera superior y la miró con reprobación -Aquí claramente dice que es propiedad privada y, no sé si has leído. Prohibido el ingreso a toda persona ajena al personal.- Maura retrocedió y se colocó frente a ella al otro lado. La miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

-Sí, ¿Y?- Jane no supo que hacer. Titubeó unos instantes hasta que sintió la mano de ella sobre la suya. -No pasa nada. Ven- ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Jane hizo un gesto de dolor. No era una buena idea. Miró a su alrededor, no había cámaras que vigilaran, ni guardias cuidando el sector. Suspiró y saltó por encima del enorme portón hacia el otro lado. Acelerando el paso al fin logró alcanzarla. Avanzaron un poco más perdiéndose entre las plantas hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque, allí llegaban a penas los rayos del sol colándose entre las hojas de los álamos. Maura caminó hacia un tronco que estaba mitad inmerso en el estanque y la otra mitad sobre la arena. Se sentó sobre el y miró a Jane con atención. -¿Es como un oasis no crees?- su voz era calmada y dulce.

-Debo admitir que es muy bonito y no me lo esperaba- respondió caminando hacia ella – Es difícil creer que esto está a sólo metros del mar y del desierto.

-En realidad no es un desierto, es una reserva de dunas marítimas- Jane se sentó a su lado y la escuchó con atención mientras sus ojos pardos se perdían en aquel pequeño refugio- y siempre ha sido así, el fundador de esta ciudad se empeñó en crear un bosque a orillas del mar y luego de años de intentarlo funcionó-

-El resultado, debo admitir que es fascinante- Maura se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

-Pasame la mochila por favor- pidió poniéndose de pie. Jane obedeció. Ella la abrió y sacó lo que parecía ser un mantel. Comenzó a acomodarlo en el suelo y a colocar las cosas que llevaba dentro sobre el. Jane no se extrañó de haberlo sentido tan pesado, después de todo, tenía un almacén completo dentro. -¿Tienes sed?- Jane asintió y se levantó para acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado. Maura le entregó un vaso con agua y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¿Preparaste todo esto en tan poco tiempo?-

-No, lo tenía listo aunque algunas cosas las agregué ahora- respondió con una sonrisa

-Admito que no pensaba encontrarme en un sitio como este durante el viaje. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba lleno de medanos por estos lados- Maura bebió de su vaso y asintió.

-Generalmente los turistas recorren lo que ven o les muestran y los que conocen un poco más vienen a practicar con sus motos, pero es un poco más hacia el sur, donde termina el bosque, allí puedes recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros sin que nada se interponga-

-Y ¿Tu no eres turista? ¿O cómo es que conoces esto?- Maura sonrió y perdió su mirada en el agua.

-Hace muchos años, conocí a una persona que había nacido aquí-

-¿Y qué le sucedió?-

-¿Cómo sabes que le sucedió algo?-

-Por tu expresión sombría y tu mirada perdida al hablar de ello- respondió con una suave sonrisa. Maura suspiró.

-Nos conocimos hace años, la primera vez que vine a ésta ciudad. Su casa estaba a pocas calles de la reserva y para ir a trabajar, ella tomaba un atajo por el bosque. Esa tarde yo me había perdido, era cerca del medio día, que es cuando la gente usualmente esta en la playa y no dando vueltas intentando encontrar un museo. No había nadie a mi alrededor como para preguntar. Así que me detuve en uno de los caminos e intenté leer el mapa. Ella lo notó y se bajó de su bicicleta para ayudarme. Luego de dejarme en la puerta, me invitó a visitar la tienda de dulces en la que trabajaba y en agradecimiento lo hice. Y comenzamos a salir, fue algo breve pero intenso. Cuando me fui continuamos siendo amigas, ella era una de las pocas personas con las que me sentía cómoda al hablar. Se reía conmigo y no me juzgaba, ni criticaba. Por unos cuantos años no pude volver, estaba estudiando y luego el trabajo me lo impidió. Cuando al fin pude venir, ella me invitó a su casa, su familia organizó una cena en mi honor, hubo mucha música y baile. Fue fantástico. - Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios -Una tarde, estábamos en la playa viendo el mar. Estaba nublado y había advertencia de no bañarse. Pero alguien no hizo caso y frente a nuestros ojos clamaba por ayuda. El guardacostas no estaba o estaba lejos no lo sé. Así que ella sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en el mar. Pero no logró salir. La sacaron tiempo después, pero por más que lo intenté no pude reanimarla.

-Lo siento mucho- Inconscientemente la mano de Jane se posó en su brazo y lo acarició suavemente, Maura sonrió y se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Por eso vengo a ésta ciudad en esta época del año siempre que puedo, pensaba venir a pasar la tarde aquí dentro de dos días, por eso tenía la mochila preparada, pero las circunstancias quisieron que fuera antes- ella le sonrió con una dulzura tal, que las barreras que Jane había construido se desmoronaron de inmediato.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?- murmuró mirándola a los ojos. Maura bajó el vaso para dejarlo sobre la tela y asintió.

Sabiendo que estaba arriesgándose a que le dieran un golpe en la cara, se acercó levemente a ella y levantó su mano para posarla sobre su mejilla, la acarició levemente con el pulgar. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes y pudo notar como tragaba con dificultad. Le sonrió deslizando su mano hacia su nuca y atrayendola levemente hacia sí. Maura se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos. Los labios de Jane acariciaron los suyos, moviéndose lentamente, atrapándolos con delicadeza, estaban húmedos y frescos. Totalmente apetecibles. No quiso apresurarse temiendo presionarla demasiado. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba la mano de Maura se apoyó sobre su mejilla y fue ella la que profundizó el beso irrumpiendo sin permiso en su boca. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron a ritmo lento y tranquilo, se estaban explorando poco a poco. Intentando ensamblar sus movimientos con los de la otra. Maura notó como el calor comenzaba a expandirse desde adentro de su cuerpo hacia cada fibra de su ser. Mientras Jane sentía su corazón latiendo desmesuradamente. La sensación que impartía su boca era algo más allá de lo que había imaginado. Sus movimientos comenzaron a menguar, se separaron levemente, pero Jane volvió a atrapar sus labios en los suyos antes de concluir definitivamente el beso. Abrieron los ojos para verse y una risa divertida se apoderó de ambas.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- comentó Jane.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Maura sin comprender separándose un poco más de ella. Jane alejó su mano para volver a posarla en el suelo. Se encogió de hombros.

-Que me correspondieras- Maura rió suavemente echándose hacia atrás para volver a tomar su vaso.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por qué pensé que me odiabas-

-¿No me odiabas tu también?-

-Bueno, no te odiaba... era más bien un fuerte rechazo-

-En todo caso no encuentro el motivo por el cual dos personas, a pesar de sentir " un fuerte rechazo" una con otra, deban negar la química que se despierta cuando sus cuerpos se encuentran-

-Nuestros cuerpos aún no se han encontrado por completo-

-Oh, pero puede que lo hagan- la sonrisa divertida de Maura la hizo bajar la cabeza.

-Eres muy directa- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sí hay algo que he aprendido, y de lo que estoy segura, son dos cosas: la primera es que siempre es mejor decir la verdad y la segunda es que no hay que perder el tiempo.- Jane levantó su vaso de agua

-Salud por eso- Maura rió. -A todo esto. ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Oh, bueno... preferiría no hablar sobre mi trabajo- bebió otro sorbo de agua -Espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no, a mi tampoco me gusta hablar sobre a qué me dedico. No es un tema muy agradable así que estamos iguales- Maura arqueó las cejas

-Ahora me intrigas- Jane sonrió pero no dijo nada, no estaba interesada en centrar la conversación en ella. Miró con mucho cariño los sandwiches que estaban dentro de un pote sobre el mantel. -Toma uno si quieres- murmuró motivada por la mirada de cachorro de la morena. Ella sonrió con tanta naturalidad que la enterneció. Tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca. Maura la miró en silencio unos momentos antes de animarse a hablar. -Te perdono- aquellas palabras llegaron a oídos de Jane de forma borrosa.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó terminando de masticar.

-Te perdono- repitió sonriendo.

-¿Por qué tendrías que perdonarme?- preguntó confundida frunciendo el ceño, bajó la mano que tenía el sandwich apoyándola sobre su pierna en espera de una respuesta.

-Bueno, por el modo tan poco amable en el que me has tratado desde que nos cruzamos por primera vez- Jane abrió los ojos grandes apenas pudiendo creer lo que oía.

-Yo no te he tratado mal en ningún momento- se defendió intentando sonreír.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices...-

-No, en serio, ¿Cuando según tú te hecho algo?- se puso seria y fijó su mirada intensa sobre la de ella.

-Ya no tiene importancia- dijo intentando calmarla con una sonrisa.

-¿No? Si la tiene. ¿Cuándo te he tratado mal?- Maura suspiró.

-Para empezar me golpeaste adrede en el avión- respondió ella arrepintiéndose en ese momento de haber entrado en aquel juego.

-Luego de que tú me diste en la cabeza dos veces con tu maldito bolso- dijo elevando su voz.

-No hay razón para exasperarse-

-Claro que sí, me estas echando la culpa de todo-

-No, por el contrario. Me pareció bonito que ésta mañana te disculparas por tu comportamiento, es todo- su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más grave. Jane apretó los dientes.

-No me estaba disculpando. Sólo quería empezar de nuevo. Tú comenzaste con todo esto-

-Jamás he dicho algo que pudiera ofenderte- replicó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Me llamaste bestia!-

-Nunca utilicé un término como ese-

-Claro que no, intentaste hacerlo de un modo más sofisticado- dijo en modo de burla. Los orificios nasales de Maura se abrieron de par en par y suspiró molesta.

-Yo sólo intentaba entablar una conversación civilizada contigo-

-Pff-

-Y tú me rechazaste porque seguías molesta por lo del avión. ¡Fue un accidente nunca pretendí golpearte!-

-Eso no me pareció a mi la segunda vez que pasaste a mi lado-

-Entonces, ¿A cambio lo solucionas golpeándome para sentir una leve satisfacción? ¡No puedes ser tan infantil-

-¡Oh lo siento! ¿Acaso eso la perturba? No parecía así cuando tenía tu lengua en mi garganta-

-¡Oh por el amor de Dios!- golpeó con ambas manos sus piernas frustrada.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Esto fue una mala idea.- se puso de pie- Gracias por el pic nic- dijo empezando a caminar por el sendero que las había llevado allí.

-No, Jane, espera- Ella hizo una seña con su mano para que lo olvidara antes de perderse de vista. Maura se quedó unos instantes en pausa intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy :D Sé que les dije que no habría drama, y no lo habrá, pero tenía que ponerle una gotita, sino no sería yo XD**_

 _ **De todos modos no se preocupen, estas dos no pueden estar mucho tiempo peleadas jajaja**_

 _ **El próximo capi estará listo el día** **viernes 20. **_

_**No olviden dejarme su review así los leo y soy feliz. Que esta historia me tiene estresada, es más fácil escribir drama, créanme :P**_

 _Pd: no están re felices de ver que hay un poco más de movimiento en ff? han actualizado buenas historias! Y eso es gracias a sus reviews estoy segura! me pone super feliz! Hasta dentro de poquito._


	4. Capitulo 4

_**¡Hola gente bella! Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior :D**_

 _ **Para quien preguntó: en este momento estoy viviendo en Santiago, Chile. Y me vuelvo a vivir a Buenos Aires :) Así que ando enloquecida T_T**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

Luego de saltar nuevamente por aquel portón comenzó a caminar hacia adelante pateando con rabia las hojas secas esparcidas por el suelo. Caminó unos cuantos metros, levantó la mirada y se fijó donde el camino se bifurcaba. Creyó que sería fácil retornar por el sendero de ida, pero no contaba con el hecho de que ambos caminos se vieran del mismo modo. Por instinto tomo el derecho y se alejó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que no había escogido bien. Se llevó las manos a la cadera, suspiró y maldijo entre dientes. Se golpeó mentalmente por haber prestado más atención a la mujer que la guiaba que a la ruta que transitaba en aquel momento. Se devolvió decidida a tomar la senda izquierda y terminó en una especie de claro que nada tenía que ver con la playa que esperaba encontrarse. Las olas se sentían cerca ¿Cómo podía ser difícil salir de allí? Sólo debía caminar hacia el este. Se sintió una estúpida. Pero continuó avanzando por donde el oído la llevaba hacia el mar.

-¡Jane!- escuchó a lo lejos y movió la cabeza en todas direcciones intentando situar el sonido -¡¿Jane?!- Se movió con sigilo hasta ubicarse detrás de un tronco grueso. Ella llevaba puesta la mochila en la espalda y el bolso en la mano. Frunció el ceño, podría llamarla todo el día, no pensaba hablarle. Al menos no por el momento. La vio buscarla con la mirada insistentemente hasta que se resignó y bajó la cabeza. Suspiró y continuó en dirección completamente opuesta a donde se encontraba ella. Resopló al darse cuenta que siempre estuvo en la dirección equivocada y se obligó a seguirla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Cuando atravesó los matorrales que llevaban hacia el mar Jane se detuvo, al verla desaparecer se acercó un poco y se quedó esperando a la sombra del último árbol. Se sintió un poco mal, pero sólo un poco, por haberla dejado regresar sola. Momentos más tarde, ya segura de que Maura estaría lo suficientemente lejos como para no verla se decidió a volver al hotel.

* * *

Maura dejó el bolso sobre la cama y la mochila a un lado. Se sentó sobre el colchón y lanzó un profundo suspiro antes de dejar caer su cuerpo en el fino edredón. Se quedó mirando el techo mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder. Al principio se sintió un poco culpable por haber provocado aquella situación, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Jane había sobre actuado. No era para tanto. Además ella solo estaba intentando ser amable luego de aquel beso. No tenía razón para ponerse así.

Llevó sus manos hacia su estomago, frunció el ceño y miró al cielo a través de la ventana. Aún estaba soleado, podía disfrutar del día y olvidarse de aquella irritable mujer y la suavidad de sus labios, el delicioso sabor de su boca, la tersura sobrehumana de su piel. Y sus gritos. Especialmente de sus gritos. No permitiría que le arruinara su tarde.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando eliminar aquellos pensamientos ya había sido suficiente. Había estado bien, fue entretenido, un beso delicioso. Pero no sucedería nada más. Si salió huyendo y la dejó sola en el medio del bosque, ella era la que se perdía la oportunidad. Se sentó firmemente y se levantó para buscar su ropa. Ahora debía verse más hermosa que nunca. Debía mostrarle lo que tuvo la oportunidad de tener y dejó pasar.

* * *

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde cuando Nicole y Jane bajaron hacia el lobby donde se encontrarían con el resto del grupo. Ella no se sentía con muchos deseos de verlos, pero no pudo decirle que no a Nicole ni a una ronda de cocteles en la piscina del hotel. No se había puesto el traje de baño porque no tenía pensado hacerlo frente a sus compañeros. Al llegar Dan y los demás habían colocado una mesa debajo de una sombrilla y un par de sillas y reposeras. Debía admitir que había sido una buena idea. Disimuladamente recorrió el lugar buscándola con la mirada y se alegró de que no estuviera allí. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar si esa mujer aparecía. ¿Y si hablaba del beso frente a sus colegas? No. No lo haría. Exhaló profundamente antes de acercarse a ellos y sentarse en una silla privilegiada que Bobby le cedió.

La primera ronda de margaritas llegó a los pocos minutos, Bobby y Danny se lanzaron al agua luego de beberlo como si fuera agua.

-No han alcanzado ni a saborearlo- murmuró Nicole y ella le sonrió para no ser descortés. Honestamente le importaba muy poco.

Martínez comenzó a hablar con Dan acerca de algo y Nicole disfrutaba su bebida mirando el hermoso paisaje que brindaba la piscina con el mar azul de fondo. Se encontró a sí misma pensando en qué habría hecho Maura al llegar al hotel y qué pensaría ahora que ella había huido de aquel modo. Había estado un poco mal, pero no tenía derecho echarle la culpa de todo. _"¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella cuando podría disfrutar del hermoso momento de paz mientras Martínez está entretenido?_ " Arrugó la nariz intentando distraerse en buscar detallitos en el exterior de las paredes del hotel. Repasó los balcones del tercer piso, luego del segundo y finalmente el primero. Cuando estaba prestando atención al marco de la puerta principal que daba a la terraza se ahogó con la bebida al tomar consciencia de lo que sus ojos veían. El liquido le salió por la nariz lo que llamó la atención de Martínez, Dan y Nicole que voltearon a verla inmediatamente. Comenzó a toser exageradamente. Nicole le levantó una mano mientras le daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda. Martínez se reía, lo que hacía aún más difícil el concentrarse en poder tomar aire.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó amablemente Nicole sin cesar las palmaditas. Ella asintió con la cabeza a pesar de aún estar tosiendo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Es que apenas podía creerlo, allí estaba Maura, con un precioso bikini blanco adornado sólo por el pareo corto, translucido de color rosado que cubría la parte lateral y posterior de su cadera. Llevaba unas sandalias de playa con tacón, lo que estilizaba mucho más sus piernas. Notó como ella le sonrió a uno de los camareros que la guió demasiado amablemente hacia una de las reposeras al otro lado de la piscina. Miró a su alrededor notando, al juzgar por las cabezas que miraban hacia su dirección, que no era la única que había notado lo hermosa que se veía en traje de baño. Y lo había imaginado, si con ropa era regia, sin ella debía serlo aún más. En ese momento notó que aún Nicole palmeaba suavemente su espalda. La miró levemente con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se detuvo volviendo a verla por breves segundos antes de fijar su mirada de nuevo en Maura.

-Rizzoli, intenta no beber nada mientras la miras, volverás a ahogarte- comentó Martínez con una risita divertida. Ella sonrió falsamente antes de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Eres un idiota- masculló volviendo a verla sin importarle lo que pudiera decir. Una punzada de celos comenzó a molestarle en su interior al ver como Bobby y Danny hablaban sobre ella y señalaban en su dirección desde dentro del agua.

-Ve y háblale- insistió intentando pincharle en el nervio.

-Cállate- gruñó entre dientes sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Rafael no la molestes- pidió amablemente Nicole. Jane se encogió de hombros y tomó su bebida sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-La hemos perdido- susurró Dan ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de su mujer. Pero Jane no se inmutó. Sólo podía prestar atención en la forma desquiciantemente sensual en la que se aplicaba el aceite solar sobre su piel. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Sabía que ella la estaba mirando, por eso sus movimientos eran tan sugestivos. Y lo peor, era que estaba funcionando. De haber estado solas la hubiese ido a buscar y sin siquiera hablar de lo que había pasado la hubiera besado y quitado aquel traje de baño con los dientes. Pero no podía.

El sonido de su vaso vacío la hizo bajar la mirada para notar que se había terminado su contenido. Suspiró.

-Pediremos otra- escuchó decir a su compañero y ella sonrió levemente.

-Olvídalo Rizzoli, tienes menos chances de conseguirla que Danny- se burló de nuevo.

-Oh, imagino que tu " _latin lover_ " tienes muchas- El apoyó su espalda en la silla y sonrió soberbio. "Si supieras" pensó Jane cruzando los brazos y apoyándolos sobre la mesa.

-Puedo tener a quien quiera, incluso a ti- Aquellas palabras la hicieron estallar en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. Se tentó ante su extrema confianza, era un ridículo.

-Ok, preferiría salir con un alien antes que contigo así que estás un poco equivocado- El se encogió de hombros y se acomodó nuevamente.

-De todos modos no me interesas- empezó a decir mientras Jane se secaba una lágrima -Ella sí- ambos volvieron a verla justo cuando estaba desarmando el nudo del pareo, para acomodarse y disfrutar del sol. Jane sonrió.

-De acuerdo, ve háblale a ver qué tan irresistible eres- Dan y Nicole compartieron una mirada nerviosa. Martínez hizo un gesto indiferente, simuló sonarse el cuello y se puso de pie. Jane lo miró con gesto serio, arrepintiéndose en ese instante de haber sugerido semejante cosa, mientras luchaba contra sí misma, él caminaba haciéndose el sexy hacia ella. Y una sonrisa de satisfacción se apoderó de los labios de la detective al ver que Maura ni siquiera lo había notado. Martinez se puso de pie a su lado pero ella no le prestó atención. Miró hacia los lados y se encontró con la sonrisa divertida de Jane sabiendo que fracasaría. Danny y Bobby aún desde el agua lo siguieron hasta la orilla para poder ver mejor. Rafael optó por ponerse un poco más cerca y darle sombra para que notase su presencia. En efecto Maura lo hizo y abrió los ojos para ver cual, o mejor dicho quien era la causa. Esperaba encontrarse con la atlética figura de Jane pero por el contrario un hombre al que no conocía le sonreía. Ella se incorporó levemente para poder verlo mejor.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- preguntó llevándose la mano encima de sus cejas para darse sombra en los ojos.

-Me preguntaba si querría tomar algo- Maura apretó los labios pero luego sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, pero ya le di mi orden al camarero- Bajó su mano y se recostó nuevamente. Martínez se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y volteó a ver a Jane que reía divertida. No pensaba darse por vencido tan simplemente. Se agachó y apoyó sus brazos sobre la reposera para quedar a un lado de su rostro.

-No me refería a tomarle la orden sino a que tomase algo conmigo- los ojos de Maura se entreabrieron y lo miró seriamente.

-Es muy amable de su parte pero en este momento solo deseo disfrutar del sol-

-¿Puedo acompañarla?- El utilizó su sonrisita seductora pero no tuvo efecto en ella.

-Aprecio mucho su invitación, pero sólo deseo estar tranquila y meditarl- Rafael sonrió y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se resignó y se puso de pie nuevamente. -Ah- dijo llamando su atención, cuando estaba dándose la vuelta. La miró por encima del hombro de mala gana. -La próxima vez que quieras ligar con alguien para sorprender a tus amigos intenta no ser tan obvio- El se quedó perplejo, repasó con la mirada una vez más su cuerpo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar derrotado hacia donde estaban sus colegas. Al llegar a la mesa Jane no podía ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es mucho para ti Martínez- dijo cuando volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

-También lo es para ti- replicó el con gesto aniñado. Ella se encogió de hombros complacida. Por lo menos, la había besado. Que fue mucho más de lo que él podría conseguir en toda su miserable vida. Obviamente no se jactaría de aquello. Era una dama, y la respetaba, no se rebajaría a semejante cosa. Prefería guardarlo como un tesoro que sólo ella era capaz de disfrutar.

* * *

La segunda ronda llegó, la conversación entre sus compañeros continuó y Danny junto a Bobby se animaron a salir del agua para unirse a ellos. Pero su mente y su mirada sólo seguía concentrada en Maura. Pasaron sólo un par de minutos cuando se puso de pie y se quitó definitivamente el pareo para dejarlo sobre su reposera. Miró en su dirección y sus ojos se encontraron. Estaba seria, con el ceño levemente fruncido, en parte a causa del sol, en parte a causa de verla directamente. Jane sorbió un poco de su mojito, sin perder el contacto visual. Maura corrió la mirada y la fijó en el agua. Con una gracia propia de una sirena se zambulló en un clavado perfecto y se perdió dentro. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse de su sitio para poder acercarse más y verla. Pero se contuvo. Segundos después la vio salir, había creído que no podía verse más sensual, pero rompió sus esquemas al ver como el agua se escurría por las curvas de su cuerpo. Inhaló aire profundamente y lo contuvo en sus pulmones hasta que alcanzó la toalla. Se secó brevemente el pelo antes de tomar su pareo y colocárselo en la cadera. La humedad de su cuerpo hizo que la fina tela se adhiriera a su piel. Volvió a mirar en su dirección y luego de ponerse sus sandalias caminó hacia dentro del hotel.

Jane intentó volver a enfocarse en las personas que la rodeaban y dejar de prestarle atención. Ya podría ver más tarde que hacer. La conversación se animó, rieron bastante, contaron anécdotas del trabajo y algunas personales para avivar el encuentro y cerca de la sexta ronda de bebidas Jane decidió retirarse. Necesitaba darse un baño, a pesar de haber estado en la sombra su cuerpo estaba sudado y se sentía pegajosa. Se despidió de los demás con la promesa de encontrarlos a las nueve y media de la noche en el bar del hotel, Bobby había insistido en que debían volver a la salsoteca todos juntos.

-Quizás esta noche tengas más suerte que hoy- se mofó Martínez al verla ponerse de pie.

-Lo mismo digo perdedor- saludó con la mano a los demás -Nos vemos más tarde.

* * *

Poco antes de las nueve, Jane estaba sentada en la cama de su cuarto, con la gorra en la mano girándola en su dedo, moviendo nerviosamente las piernas. Se mordía los labios de sólo pensar en Maura y su maldito bikini. Tenía la excusa perfecta para volver a verla. Pero no contaba con el ínfimo detalle de que no conocía el número de su habitación. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido como para pedirlo en recepción. Lo único de lo que tenía certeza era que estaba hospedándose en el piso de arriba. Hizo un cálculo rápido. Había al menos unas diez habitaciones en el piso cinco. ¿Estaba tan desesperada como para ir cuarto por cuarto buscándola? Probablemente era el vestigio de las seis rondas de bebida que había tenido horas atrás y el aire fresco de la noche estaba envalentonándola. Se dijo a sí misma "¿Qué más da?" Sí al fin y al cabo estaba en una ciudad desconocida a la que probablemente no regresase. Sólo quedaban cuatro días y no podía quedarse con las ganas de conocer mejor a esa mujer. Se levantó de la cama y con la gorra en la mano caminó hacia el ascensor. Marcó al piso 5 y segundos después la puerta se abrió.

Tal como esperaba los primeros cuatro cuartos no eran el de ella. Había apostado consigo misma que pasarían al menos cinco hasta que pudiese encontrarla y no se equivocó.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación 507, debía ser porque ya había hecho el ridículo 6 veces antes que poco le importaba estar equivocándose de nuevo. Miró hacia el pasillo en lo que esperaba que la persona que estaba haciendo ruido dentro se dignara a abrir. Miró casualmente el reloj "9.13 Pm" aún tenía tiempo para llegar al bar y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. La puerta se abrió. Maura estaba mirando a su cintura mientras se ataba el cordón de su bata de baño. Al levantar la mirada y verla, la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro se difuminó. Jane se quedó embobada viendola, se veía preciosa con su cabello húmedo y su rostro sin maquillaje. Ella se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios y escondió su cabello detrás de su oreja en gesto nervioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con suavidad mirándola a los ojos por primera vez -¿Cómo supiste el número de mi habitación?-

-Tengo mis métodos infalibles- respondió ella en un tono de aparente seguridad.

-¿Qué quieres?- Jane movió los pies en su sitió y resopló.

-Quería devolverte esto- dijo entregándole la gorra. Maura la tomó cerrando con fuerza su puño contra ella.

-Gracias- Se miraron en silencio unos segundos antes de que ella atinase a cerrar. Jane sonrió levemente y Maura cerró sin decir nada más.

Al otro lado de la puerta se quedó observando la gorra y con furia la arrojó a algún sitio de la habitación. Se sentía frustrada. Hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas que se le cruzaban por la mente pero aquella estúpida sonrisa la había desconcentrado. No había podido hacer más que mirarla y asentir a todo. Se golpeó con la palma de la mano en la frente y llevó las manos a su cadera.

Jane aún miraba el número dorado adosado a la puerta. ¿Eso era todo? No. Claro que no. ¿O sí? Antes de que pudiese pensar lo que estaba haciendo volvió a golpear y Maura abrió de inmediato. ¿Estaba agitada o era sólo su imaginación? Arqueó las cejas y la interrogó con la mirada.

-Estaba pensando sobre lo que me dijiste hoy- Maura movió la cabeza levemente en una negativa sin comprender a qué se refería. -Ya sabes...

-No. No tengo idea de qué estás hablando- respondió apoyando la mano en el borde de la puerta.

-Yo tampoco encuentro un motivo por el cual dos personas que se sienten atraídas, a pesar de llevarse mal no, puedan estar juntas. Al menos una vez- Maura sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. -¿Qué dices?- Ella abrió la puerta de par en par y se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Jane tragó en seco y sintió como estaba otra vez a punto de ser rechazada por la mujer más compleja que había conocido.

* * *

 ** _Bueno gente bella, esto es todo por hoy jijiji ¿Maura aceptará o la dejará pagando como la otra vez? Ya lo veremos._**

 ** _El próximo capi estará listo para el Lunes 23! Sip, estoy intentando actualizar más seguido. ¿Vieron que linda que soy? espero que me dejen muchos reviews así me motivan como siempre :P_**

 ** _Pd: estoy contenta porque mi persona favorita está leyendo esta historia jajaja los milagros que hace Rizzles n.n_**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**¡Hola fandom! Primero que todo quiero disculparme por mi ausencia pero**_ ** _no planeaba que estos días fueran tan caóticos, por eso me atreví a decir que actualizaría el lunes (entre otras cosas) m_** ** _i compu murió, créanme que ando con una depre importante gracias a esto._**

 ** _Pero bueno, ahora a lo que vinimos, después de la espera aquí los dejo con el nuevo capi, espero que les guste._**

 ** _Advertencia: capitulo no apto para menores XD_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Maura suspiró y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Eso es todo?- se llevó su mano libre a la cadera -¿No dirás nada más?-

-No voy a disculparme por haberme ido- Maura frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente a los ojos-

-No esperaba que lo hicieras- Jane logró ver el modo en que sus pupilas se dilataban. Mantuvieron aquel juego de miradas por unos segundos antes de que ambas dieran un paso adelante con la misma intención. Cómo si sus cuerpos hubieran hablado por ellas, sus pechos se juntaron, la mano de maura se enredo en su oscuro y húmedo cabello, mientras con la otra se aferraba a su camiseta. Jane la atrajo contra sí presionándola con su mano en la cadera y la otra aferrada a su mejilla. Sus bocas colisionaron iniciando una explosión de sensaciones en sus cuerpos. Sus lenguas se peleaban por tomar el control pero ninguna de las dos parecía querer ceder. Con su cuerpo Jane la empujó dentro del cuarto, Maura cerró la puerta dandole un fuerte puntapié. El estruendo que produjo al cerrarse no las inmutó. La morena estaba más concentrada en dejar su piel al descubierto que en lo que pudiera suceder a su alrededor.

Quizás fuera por el alcohol o tal vez por el calor que hacía aquella noche, aún estando con los ventanales que daban al balcón abiertos. Se separaron para mirarse unos momentos. Jane sonrió pícaramente pero Maura se mantuvo seria mientras bajaba sus manos hacia su cadera. Planeaba quitarle la ropa sin ningún preambulo. No había por qué. Las dos sabían lo que querían y estaban allí para ello. Antes de que pudiera cumplir su cometido, pero sin interrumpirla, Jane atacó su cuello. La desesperación por poseerla crecía conforme al perfume de su piel atestaba sus sentidos. Maura tomó con ambas manos su camiseta y la obligó a caer sobre la cama, Jane no se quiso dejar y la jaló de la bata para que cayese encima suyo. Ella se resistió un poco pero al sentir la presión de Jane en su nuca se dejó y volvió a besarla. Se unieron en un beso ardiente e inexperto. Consiguiendo aire unicamente mediante la boca de la otra.

Un sonoro gemido se apoderó de la gargante de Maura al sentir la mano de Jane deslizandose debajo de la bata para tomar posesión de su pecho. Comenzó a masajearlo suavemente haciendo que se le erizase la piel. Su cuerpo deseaba más. No quería caricias. Quería que el fuego que veía en la mirada de aquella mujer la consumiera de una vez. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó de ella.

Jane pudo leer en sus ojos la exigencia urgente de su desnudez y no pensó hacerse rogar ni un momento más. Había notado que el cuerpo de Maura sólo estaba cubierto por esa preciosa bata blanca. No haría falta mucho más para tenerla tal y como lo venía deseando. Se desnudó bajó su atenta mirada arrojando la ropa sin fijarse a dónde. Maura se mordió los labios al verla como si fuera el más delicioso manjar que sus ojos habían sido capaces de ver. Suspiró cuando ella se acomodó nuevamente sobre la cama, mirándola fijamente, con sus codos apoyados en el colchón y sus piernas entreabiertas. Era una clara y directa invitación a fundirse con ella.

Levantó con sus manos la parte de la bata que cubría sus muslos para poder sentarse mejor sobre su cadera. Jane deslizó la tela por sus hombros y desató con impaciencia el nudo que aferraba la tela a su cintura. La bata cayó por algún sitio, no supo decir bien en donde, sólo tenía ojos para apreciar su hermosa piel de alabastro. Aún con la luz artificial podía ver pequeñas pecas esparcidas por sus hombros. Se incorporó nuevamente para alcanzar su boca. Sus manos enloquecieron gradualmente junto con la intensidad del beso. Momentos después sus piernas estaban entrelazadas sus manos esparcidas por sus cuerpos y las bocas explorando cada rincón alcanzable. Los gemidos inundaron la habitación y a ninguna pareció importarle que les pudiesen oír. Sin pedir permiso, se reclinó para poder deslizarse dentro de ella. Las uñas de Maura se aferraron a su espalda con tal desesperación que podía haber jurado que le arrancaría la piel. Sin embargo no detuvo sus movimientos y se apoderó de ella con el mismo frenesí con el que habían comenzado. Maura se mordía los labios y escondía la cabeza en su cuello, mordiendo, succionando cada espacio de piel que tuviese al alcance. Increíblemente aquella reacción apasionada no hacía más que aumentar la excitación de la morena. Su cuerpo se tensó, sus uñas se clavaron con fuerza en ella y al sentir que el agarre cesaba junto con sus gemidos pudo deducir que había llegado al ápice del placer. Jane se quedó inmovil por un instante, sintió la yema de sus dedos acariciando con suavidad la marca que sus uñas habían dejado impresas en su piel.

Ella apenas alcanzó a mover la cabeza en su dirección cuando Maura se movió magistralmente para volver a besarla con ansias desmedidas. Su lengua marcó territorio en cada rincón de su boca, mordisqueó su mentón y su cuello. Estaba desesperada. Con sus dientes tomó los labios de Jane con fuerza haciendola soltar un grito de dolor. Se separó un poco para cruzar por segundos su mirada traviesa con la suya antes de volver a perderse en su pecho.

El sabor metálico se extendió rápidamente por su boca, por instinto pasó la lengua en aquella pequeña herida que sabía dolería mucho más tarde. Pero en ese momento no le importó. Sólo podía pensar en la boca de aquella mujer degustando sus pechos y en la lava que ardía entre sus piernas. Apenas segundos después de que aquel pensamiento cruzara su mente sintió como su zona de placer era invadida por los esbeltos dedos de su amante. No fue consciente de los movimientos ni de la velocidad con la que se manejaba, sucedió tan rápido que el orgasmo nubló su mente sin apenas darse cuenta. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, se sentía tan desvaída que decidió reposar unos instantes, su compañera cayó junto con ella manteniendo su cabeza a la altura de su pecho.

Por inercia Jane llevó su mano a su cabello para acariciarlo y acomodarlo un poco. Sabía que esa noche no acababa ahí, era un simple descanso. Ella trazó una linea con sus dedos desde su monte de venus hacia el ombligo para dibujar un circulo a su alrededor repetidas veces. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. No había necesidad de palabras bonitas ni cumplidos. Sus cuerpos se habían comunicado por sí sólos. Maura suspiró y levantó la cabeza para mirar en su dirección. Se deslizó suavemente para quedar a su altura. Tomó su mentón con suavidad y volvió a besarla ésta vez siendo consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos. La morena respondió del mismo modo y se dejó llevar por la corriente de sensaciones nuevas que acababa de descubrir con ella.

* * *

Jane buscó abrigarse con la sabanas, el aire que ingresaba por el amplio ventanal le había dado frío. Estiró la mano y chocó contra un cuerpo. No había recordado hasta ese momento que se encontraba en una cama que no era la suya. La mujer se movió ante el contacto pero no pareció despertarse. Aún era de noche, no sabría decir que hora y no tenía modo de averiguarlo. Prefirió incorporarse lentamente y buscar en medio de la oscuridad su ropa. Se vistió en silencio y la vio dormir. Al contemplar su cuerpo desnudo sintió un leve impulso de volver a abalanzarse sobre ella y comenzar todo de nuevo. Pero no. Sería mejor dejarla dormir. Además no podía quejarse de la sobredosis de sexo que acababa de tener. Caminó hacia la puerta y haciendo el mínimo ruido posible salió de la habitación, no sin antes mirar hacia los lados con miedo de encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros. Decidió no tomar el ascensor, sería más seguro bajar por las escaleras.

Volvió a asomar la cabeza antes de atreverse a correr de puntillas por el corredor que llevaba a su cuarto. Abrió rápidamente y soltó el aire una vez dentro. Encendió la luz y buscó su telefono. Eran las 4.35 a.m. Amanecería en poco tiempo. Y su mente estaba tan alterada que dudaba poder dormirse si se acostaba. Caminó hacia su balcón y por inercia levantó la mirada. Sabiendo que en el piso de arriba se encontraba ella, curiosamente sobre su misma habitación. Caminó nuevamente hacia adentro y buscó una botellita de agua en el frigobar. Volvió al balcón y se sentó en la silla para perder su mirada en el mar. No fue hasta que llevó la botella a su boca que sintió el dolor en su labio. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la boca. Estaba un poco hinchado y dolía. Dolía bastante. ¿Era realmente necesario ese mordisco? Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar lo que momentos antes había vivido. Aún podía sentir su aroma impregnado en su cuerpo. Levantó las piernas para apoyarlas sobre la silla y su mente volvió a perderse en el mar. Había sido fantástico. Y estaba segura de que no le molestaría volver a estar con ella en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Cuando los rayos potentes de sol se colaron por la ventana golpeando directamente sus ojos se forzó a apretarlos intentando impedir el pase de luz. Pero fue imposible. Se dio media vuelta y se acomodó mejor entre las sabanas hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. Comenzó a perderse nuevamente en el sueño hasta que el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse bruscamente en la lejanía la sobresaltó. Resopló descontenta y levantó la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y estaba sola. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y buscó con la mirada la ropa de Jane. Se había ido. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de despedirse. Encogió sus rodillas y restregó sus ojos. Se sentía cansada. Pero dudaba volver a dormirse por más que lo intentara. Buscó su reloj en la mesa de noche y abrió los ojos enormes ante la sorpresa de ver que eran pasadas las diez de la mañana. Suspiró y volvió a dejarlo. Iba a perder el desayuno. Que más daba. Tampoco era muy bueno lo que ofrecían. Ya luego buscaría un sitio donde comer algo decente. Llevaba tres días desayunando sólo jugo de naranja con una rebanada de pan integral. Miró a los lados y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón.

Su mirada se perdió en algún punto del cuarto, ¿Qué pasaría ahora con Jane si la veía? ¿Seguirían comportándose de aquel modo adolescente o podrían conversar como las mujeres que eran y compartir unos días juntas? ¿Sería acaso bueno descubrirla? Sería un problema si terminaba gustandole aún más de lo que ya lo hacía en aquel momento. Frunció sus labios e intentó no pensar en ello por el momento. Ya vería que hacer si volvía a tenerla en frente.

* * *

-¡Jane!- los gritos de Nicole iban acompañados de fuertes puñetazos a la madera de la puerta.-¡Jane! ¿Estás ahí?- Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez. Se encontró a sí misma vestida y durmiendo atravesada en el colchón con las piernas colgando. Se incorporó sin dejar de oir los golpes en la entrada de su habitación. Arrastró los pies intentando pensar alguna excusa creíble.-¡Jane!-

-¡Yendo!- balbuceó y los golpes cesaron. Con desgano abrió la puerta encontrándose con el preocupado rostro de Nicole.

-¡Jane! ¿Estas bien? Estaba muy preocupada por ti ¿Qué te pasó?- ella se volvió para ver su habitación e intentó abrir bien los ojos.

-Creo que me quedé dormida- respondió rascándose la cabeza -

-No me refiero a eso, mira tu labio. ¿Qué te hiciste?- Nicole atinó a tocarlo pero ella instintivamente se alejó y llevó su mano a la boca.

-Ah- La pelirroja frunció el ceño -Creo que me golpee-

-Eso estoy viendo- respondió llevándose las manos a la cintura -estuvimos buscándote toda la noche, vinimos aquí pero nunca nos abriste ni contestaste el teléfono-

-Lo tenía en silencio- Nicole torció la boca.

-¿Y cómo es que lo escuchaba desde la puerta cuando te llamaba?-

-Quizás mi cabeza estaba en silencio-

-¿Estuviste tomando?-

-No-

-¿Estabas con alguien?-

-¿Eh?-

-Que si estabas con alguien- repitió en un tono más suave sabiendo que iba en dirección correcta.

-No- se quedó callada sabiendo que no se oía para nada verosimil- Quiero decir, ¿Con quien estaría? Simplemente me dormí- Nicole asintió a pesar de no creerle.

-¿No vas a desayunar? Aún estás a tiempo- Ella asintió e ingresó al cuarto se miró al espejo levemente peinando el cabello con sus dedos y salió. Si tenía un poco de suerte quizás podía volver a verla.

* * *

Al llegar al salón no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al ver que habían juntado las mesas y estaban todos reunidos como una gran familia compartiendo el desayuno. Con Martinez a la cabeza. Saludó con una sonrisa y se sentó en la silla que Nicole tenía reservada para ella. No pudo evitar que durante el desayuno su mirada se escapase hacia su sitio habitual esperando encontrarla. Pero para cuando habían terminado, ella no había aparecido. Momentos más tarde, acordaron encontrarse en la entrada del hotel para ir a unas parrilladas, donde según los lugareños, hacían el mejor costillar de la ciudad.

Rafael, Bobby y Danny fueron los primeros en levantarse, seguidos minutos después por Nicole y Dan. Jane se quedó un poco más meditando a solas. Perdiendo su mirada en el vaivén de las olas y de repente e inconscientemente en su silla vacía. El grito de un niño desde el corredor la sacó de sus ensoñaciones de un golpe. Resignada a no verla esa mañana caminó a su cuarto para cambiarse y encontrarse con los demás.

Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia el elevador. Fue unos metros antes de llegar cuando alguien la tomó del brazo empujandola hacia un pequeño corredor contiguo. Su primera respuesta fue defenderse en un movimiento habitual en ella, sorprendiendose al darse cuenta que la persona que, ahora tenía acorralada contra la pared con su antebrazo presionando su cuello, era nada más y nada menos que Maura.

-¡Lo siento!- se alejó rápidamente y la tomó suavemente por sus brazos preocupada -¿Estás bien?

-¿A qué se debe semejante reacción?- Se llevó una mano al cuello para sobarselo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Discúlpame, es que no imaginé jamás que serías tú. ¿Segura que estás bien?- Maura asintió y bajó sus manos para alisar su camisa. Jane se llevó los brazos a un lado del cuerpo sin saber muy bien que hacer. De repente se sintió terriblemente nerviosa.

-En realidad fue mi culpa- empezó a decir –No debí haber llamado tu atención de aquel modo-

-Bueno, evidentemente no. Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Quería hablar contigo, pero no sabía si sería correcto hacerlo frente a tus amigos- Jane ladeó una sonrisa y se rascó la mejilla. Ella frunció el ceño y levantó su mano, con la yema de su dedo acarició su labio -¿Te duele mucho?- Su voz sonaba realmente preocupada, algo que enterneció a Jane que en respuesta se encogió de hombros. -Perdóname-

-Está bien- respondió adoptando una postura un poco más natural -Eso habla muy bien de mi- Ella arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa-

-Que modesta-hubo un momento breve de silencio, de miradas cruzadas y sonrisas flotando en el aire, antes de que se alguna de las dos se atreviese a hablar -Entonces...- retomó la conversación con tono suave- ¿Te incomoda si te saludo cuando estes con ellos?- Jane abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida de volver a ese tema pero en respuesta sonrió nerviosamente-Si te molesta un poco- concluyó ella sin demostrar enfado. -No te preocupes lo comprendo-

-No, no es eso- Maura se encogió levemente de hombros. Intentando cambiar el tema continuó -¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- Ella suspiró y se acomodó el cabello antes de hablar.

-Creo que hemos estado actuando un tanto...irracionales. Por decirlo de algún modo- Jane intentó no reirse ante la exagerada seriedad expresada en su voz y su rostro -Estaba pensando que quizás fuera mi turno de pedirte que empecemos desde cero... ¿Una vez más?-

-Tal vez podríamos volver a intentarlo- Una sonrisa adorable iluminó sus ojos con un brillo que, hasta el momento, la detective no había sido capaz de ver -Pero... ahora la salida la organizo yo- Maura asintió entusiasmada.

-Me parece una buena idea ¿Quieres ir a almorzar a algún lado?- La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Jane, siendo consciente de que no le agradaría la respuesta.

-Lo siento, pero quedé con mis amigos en ir a unas parrilladas- Maura sonrió forzadamente y de algún modo la decepción se hizo presente en su mirada. Lo que provocó que el corazón de Jane se estrujara de pena. -Pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos- Sabía que no sería lo ideal, no estaba preparada para eso, además, Martinez estaría insoportable y no sabría explicar cómo y de donde la conocía _"Es simple, la conociste en el hotel y ya"_ pensó hasta que la voz de Maura la devolvió a la realidad

-No te preocupes, podemos encontrarnos más tarde cuando estes libre-

-¿Segura que no quieres venir?- Maura sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que esa invitación era meramente circunstancial.

-No, estoy bien así. Búscame cuando puedas- atinó a alejarse pero Jane tomó su brazo suavemente para detenerla.

-¿Paso por ti a las ocho?- Ella asintió levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia el corredor. -Maura- era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. La voz rasposa de aquella mujer pronunciando su nombre le provocó un cosquilleo intenso le recorrió la espalda. Ella sonrió en respuesta intentando disimular la reacción de su cuerpo -Ponte un calzado cómodo- frunció el entrecejo desconcertada y Jane le guiñó el ojo. Volvió a asentir y continuó su camino hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

 ** _Bueno gente hermosa, esto es todo por hoy._**

 ** _Coincidiendo con lo que me comentó Veronika (Yo había pensado lo mismo) No podría decirles cuando volveré a actualizar, porque con el tema de la compu y mi viaje, dudo mucho que sea antes del 3 de diciembre. Pero no pasará mucho, no me gusta dejarlos esperando._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme su review y contarme que les pareció!_**

 ** _Gracias de verdad, muchas gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos, de verdad me hace muy feliz saber que estan ahi._**


	6. Capitulo 6

**_¡Hola gente hermosa! Sé que he estado ausente pero ha sido por causa mayor. Como les había dicho mi compu murió y empecé un nuevo trabajo que me consumió el poco tiempo que tenía. Es por eso que me perdí por tanto. No prometo actualizaciones seguidas como antes puesto que trabajo así hasta marzo así que intentaré escribir lo más que pueda. Ahora que tengo en donde. Quiero agradecer a cada uno de los que me mandaron mensajitos y a los que dejaron review preguntando por mi. De verdad se agradece, son un fandom increíble y espero que este capi les entretenga. Siempre es un placer leerlos y escribir para ustedes._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

Maura estuvo entregándose al placer que le obsequiaban los rayos del sol hasta pasadas las dos de la tarde. Cuando su estomago le recordó que debía comer algo se envolvió en su pareo largo y decidió ir a su cuarto a darse un baño y buscar algún sitio en el cual almorzar. Recordó que sentía deseos de ir hacía un buen tiempo a un restaurant llamado "Las acacias", hacía años que no iba. Sería una buena oportunidad para alejarse del calor y disfrutar de una deliciosa comida. Al terminar con la ducha se vistió y salió. Decidida a entretenerse lo suficiente hasta que se hicieran las ocho. Cuando este pensamiento cruzó su mente frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza y se obligó a si misma a dejar de pensarla en lo que iba del día. No había decidido tomar esas vacaciones para estar con ella, sino para relajarse y dedicarse un poco de tiempo, aquel preciado tiempo que en los últimos meses le había escaseado tanto. Era ridiculo que su agenda se viese afectada debido a su presencia. Se puso sus lentes de sol y salió dispuesta a olvidarla por lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Tal como lo esperaba, el almuerzo fue delicioso. Pero por más que quiso extender su estadía en el lugar solicitando postre y encargandose de él a pequeñas cucharadas, se encontró a sí misma sin nada que hacer. Siendo aún pasadas las tres. Luego de pagar la cuenta resolvió volver al hotel, hacía demasiado calor, el aire estaba espeso y apenas se podía sentir una leve brisa. No estaba con ánimos de hacer nada. Ya había estado toda la mañana al sol, volvería a su cuarto y buscaría algo entretenido que leer o ver en la tele. Finalmente no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas y terminó sentada a orillas del mar. Dejando que el agua llegase de vez en cuando a acariciar sus piernas. Poco a poco fue fundiendose en la inmensidad del oceano, su mirada se perdió en algún punto y su mente quedó absolutamente en blanco. Lo único que podía sentir era la suave brisa marina que provocaba el romper de las olas.

Se sobresaltó cuando sus ojos fueron cubiertos por unos delgados e inconfundibles dedos. Sí. Eran los de ella. Pero, ¿Cómo?.

-¿Jane?- preguntó con su corazón latiendo desbocadamente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- respondió con su voz tan particular marcada por el asombro, aún no había podido verla pero podría jurar que estaba sonriendo. Ella inmediatamente hizo lo mismo. No la esperaba, realmente se había mentalizado con no verla hasta la hora de su encuentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo intentando obviar la respuesta a su pregunta. Nadie, absolutamente nadie en toda la ciudad tenía la confianza para acercarse a ella de ese modo. Además, reconocería sus dedos y sus manos en cualquier sitio del planeta. Jane ladeó la cabeza y se sentó a su lado apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

-Bueno, el almuerzo se hizo más breve de lo que esperaba- respondió sin voltear a verla. Maura no le quitaba los ojos de encima e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas menguar aunque fuera un poco la sonrisa que se había instalado en sus labios. -Además tenía ganas de verte y aún faltaban muchas horas para nuestro encuentro.- Jane se volteó a verla con esa sonrisa sincera y transparente que la hacía estremecer. Quizás fuera un poco triste, pero era una de las cosas más lindas que le habían dicho en mucho tiempo. No supo que decir y se limitó a sonreir. -Va a llover- comentó Jane mirando al horizonte -Me temo que se aguarán mis planes-

-¿De qué estas hablando?- se rio ante el comentario cuando repasó con su mirada el cielo, estaba completamente despejado. -Ni siquiera a lo lejos se ve una nube. Es imposible que llueva. - Jane arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa autosuficiente enmarcando su rostro.

-¿Sólo te guías por eso?-

-Bueno, es evidente que no hay rastros de...-

-Oh, tienes tanto que aprender- la interrumpió burlonamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Hagamos una apuesta-

-Yo no apuesto- respondió ladeando la cabeza.

-Bueno, a partir de hoy lo harás, si no llueve, admitiré que tienes razón-

-Eso no parece un premio espectacular-

-Créeme que viniendo de mi lo es, eres muy afortunada-

-Y tu muy modesta-

-Si yo gano- continuó sin dejar de sonreír - Y llueve, pasarás la noche conmigo-

-Tu premio no se compara con el mío-

-Si llueve lo disfrutaremos las dos, ninguna la pasará mal y eso lo sabes- Maura negó con la cabeza ante la ocurrencia y volvió a mirar el intenso cielo celeste. Arqueó una ceja al mirarla de reojo y no pudo evitar volver reir. Era imposible, no llovería. Quizás lo único que ella quería era tener la oportunidad de disculparse.

-No lloverá- volvió a decir un poco menos convencida. La morena arqueó una ceja satisfecha ladeando levemente la cabeza. Compartieron unos momentos de silencio con la mirada fija en el mar. -Hace mucho calor- susurró secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. "No lloverá" pensó y Jane la miró con una sonrisa y se puso de pie llamando inmediatamente su atención. Se quitó la playera que traía puesta revelando la parte superior de un bikini negro. Maura abrió la boca y antes de que sus neuronas pudieran hacer sinapsis, sus ojos pasaron de su delgado y marcado abdomen hacia sus glúteos que acababan de ser revelados cuando se quitó el short, arrojó ambas prendas a la arena y se descalzó los pies.

-Vamos- le dijo alentándola con un movimiento de su mano. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a aquella aperlada sonrisa? Su cuerpo reaccionó por voluntad propia obedeciendo a la indicación mucho antes de que su cerebro pudiera reaccionar. Agradeció la costumbre de utilizar traje de baño casi siempre durante el dia. Jane se relamió al ver el conjunto color salmón, le quedaba precioso, Maura sonrió tímidamente al notar su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo. -¡Anda!- insistió al ver que no se movía.

-Pero...- dudó unos instantes en dejar su bolso a orillas del mar sobre su ropa.

-No te preocupes, si alguien se atreviera a tocar alguna de tus cosas se las vería conmigo- le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo justo antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el mar. Maura apretó los labios, volvió a mirar sus cosas y a la escultural silueta de Jane alejándose y se apresuró a seguirle el paso. Cuando ella se perdió bajo el agua pareció volver a reaccionar. Se adentró buscándola con la mirada. Empezaba a impacientarse cuando la cabellera negra emergió provocándole una sonrisa, el agua estaba un poco fría y las gotas que huían de las olas buscando anidarse en su piel le provocaban que se le erizase. Apenas estaba con el agua cubriendo sus caderas y Jane iba por el tercer chapuzón. Al desaparecer en el cuarto se demoró bastante en salir. Sus ojos escrutaban el mar con impaciencia. Buscándola con un ápice de desesperación acrecentándose en su interior. Murmuró su nombre segundos antes de que sus piernas fueran jaladas desde abajo del agua. Perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo se sumergió por completo. Al incorporarse lo primero que vio fue su sonrisa divertida. -Te demorabas mucho en decidirte- dijo intentando no carcajearse.

Maura aprovechó el empujón y terminó de bañarse por completo. Al salir, sólo asomó la nariz a la superficie y se acercó lentamente a Jane que se encontraba del mismo modo. Cuando la tuvo enfrente, buscó con sus manos su cuerpo por debajo del agua. Acaricio su abdomen y con las manos extendidas lo acarició para subir y pasar brevemente por sus pechos hasta llegar a sus hombros. Maura pudo ver los ojos de Jane encendiéndose. Estaba segura de ello. Por eso llamó su atención cuando en un suave ronroneo ella le dijo:

-No hagas eso. Aquí no, no ahora- Un tanto desilusionada pero a la vez consciente de que tenía razón fue alejando sus manos de su cuerpo para acabar con aquella tentación. Jane le sonrió, a pesar de que compartía el sentimiento.- Aunque me has dado una idea- dijo en un tono de voz claro y un tanto más alegre. Ella asintió comprendiendo el mensaje y se perdió bajo el agua apareciendo un poco más hacia la orilla. Se puso de pie, donde el agua alcanzaba su cintura y la buscó con la mirada. Nuevamente se había perdido bajo el agua pero apareció segundos después provocándole una sonrisa, que no duró mucho cuando vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Jane. Sacó medio cuerpo fuera del agua, lo que le permitía su altura a aquella profundidad y se miró a sí misma.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó llegando a su lado -¿Estás bien?

-No- respondió en una especie de gruñido -Algo me picó o no sé... pero...- Siseó algo y cerró los ojos a causa del dolor. Maura repasó con la mirada a su alrededor y frunció el ceño.

-¿En donde?- Jane se llevó la mano a la pierna pero se perdió debajo del agua -Es probable que haya sido una olindia sambaquiensis.

-¿Una qué?- la pregunta fue más por inercia que por curiosidad. Honestamente no le importaba, el dolor se hacía cada segundo más insoportable.-¡Ay Dios!

-Vamos al puesto de urgencias- dijo en tono serio.

-Olvídalo-

-Jane, deberías...-

-No- la interrumpió firmemente -No estoy muriendo- Maura suspiró sabiendo que de aquel modo no la convencería.

-Entonces vamos a mi cuarto- En cualquier otro momento su cerebro hubiese ideado una especie de broma al respecto. Pero el ardor estaba haciendo que apenas sintiese deseos de respirar. Se limitó a asentir, Maura se paró a su lado y la hizo apoyarse en ella. -Puede que sientas calambres o dolor para mover la pierna, apóyate en mi. Jane asintió obedientemente y se abrazó a ella para caminar hacia la orilla. El contacto de su piel con el aire provocó un ardor aún más intenso en la zona afectada. Ahogó un quejido de dolor en su garganta.

Cuando llegaron a un lado de sus cosas Maura se agachó e intentó tomar todo formando una extraña bola de ropa. Colgó su cartera al codo y apretó el enjambre de prendas contra su cuerpo y calzó sus sandalias con descuido. Caminaron hacia el hotel. Al paso que el dolor en la pierna les permitía. Subieron al elevador en silencio, levemente interrumpido por los leves quejidos de Jane, que sentía su pierna arder cada momento con mayor intensidad.

Maura se apresuró a abrir la puerta y arrojó la bola de cosas al entrar en la habitación. Acompañó a Jane hacia la cama y la dejó sentada allí. Ella levantó su pierna para ver la mancha rojiza sobre su piel cruzada por dos líneas delgadas con un leve relieve. Se veía mal. Pero se sentía aún peor. Levantó la mirada para ver a Maura tomando una maleta del armario y colocándola sobre la cama. Dentro de ella tomó una aún más pequeña. Caminó hacia ella y colocó el pequeño maletín a centímetros de ella. Jane se sorprendió al ver la profesionalidad con la que tomaba los guantes y se los colocaba, estaba completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos, muy concentrada en su deber. Se inclinó para observarla mejor.

-¿Eres doctora?- preguntó sorprendida, como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa y una mirada dulce, justo antes de que su ceño se frunciera ligeramente y colocara sus manos en la zona interior de su muslo. Jane sonrió intentando aligerar un poco la tensión. -Un poco inoportuna la picadura ¿No? - Pero Maura se dedicó a analizarla detenidamente.

-Si, esto fue definitivamente provocado por el contacto directo con los cnidocitos de una olindia, tienes una lesión eritemato-edematosa sobre el sartorio y el recto interno. Debe ser muy incómoda.- dijo levantando nuevamente la mirada. Los ojos oscuros de Jane denotaban confusión. Ella volvió a su maletín y luego de limpiarle la herida con un liquido proveniente de un frasquito y retirar los restos de tentáculos con una pincita. Se detuvo a preguntarle -¿Eres alérgica a algo?

-No que recuerde- respondió inmediatamente. Maura sonrió y destapó el pomo de crema que tenía en su mano. Con cuidado fue expandiendo el ungüento en la zona irritada, el escozor seguía siendo intenso pero el fresco de la crema le causó una leve sensación de alivio.

-Esto contiene antihistamínicos y antinflamatorios, deberemos aplicar unas compresas frías para menguar un poco el dolor, aunque probablemente sean intensos por los siguientes 30 o 60 minutos.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir. Maura se puso de pie y sonrió. Se quitó los guantes y los arrojó en el cesto de basura. -¿Que dices que fue lo que me atacó?-

-Una medusa- respondió ligeramente caminando hacia el teléfono de la habitación. Jane se quedó pensando unos instantes, cayendo en cuenta de lo bella que era la mujer que hablaba por teléfono y en lo inverosímil que era el sitio donde le habían picado. Adiós a sus planes de pasar una amena tarde con ella. Cuando al fin colgó, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué llamas Olivia a las medusas?- Maura rio con ganas dejandola un poco confundida.

-No Olivia, Olindia, son una especie de medusas muy comunes en ésta zona del atlántico-

-¿Entonces por qué no las llamas simplemente así?- Maura sonrió y se encogió de hombros -Eres muy extraña- comentó sin pensar -Pero me agrada.-Hubo un momento de silencio y sonrisas poco disimuladas hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación. Maura se levantó, habló con alguien y volvió a tomar algo del maletincito y con eso cubrió el sachet de gel helado que sin previo aviso colocó sobre la picadura. Jane iba a quejarse justo antes de sentir el alivio que el frío le estaba provocando.

-Con eso estarás mejor-

-Lamento arruinar la tarde-

-No seas exagerada- Jane sonrió mirando su muslo interno. -

-Es que quería que hicieramos algo juntas- dijo en un tono tan bajo que Maura no alcanzó a comprender.- Bueno, de todos modos lloverá y no podremos hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado. Maura rio con ganas.

-¿Sigues con esa idea?-

-¿Por qué te ries? Va a llover en un rato más.-

-Yo no lo creo- respondió convencida. -conozco ésta ciudad y sé muy bien que...

-Estás equivocada y lo verás. Tendrás que pagar la apuesta-

-Tu apostaste sola, yo nunca acepté-

-Si lo hiciste-

-¿Cuando?- preguntó entre risas arqueando una ceja.

-Cuando me tocaste debajo del agua- Maura sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Jane rió olvidando momentaneamente el ardor en su pierna. -Pero no te preocupes. Podemos dejarlo para después. Maura sonrió y se levantó para guardar nuevamente las cosas dentro de su maletín para volver a dejarlo en el armario. Al volver se recostó a espaldas de Jane, que aún estaba sentada a orillas de la cama. Ella se volvió a verla levemente por encima del hombro. -¿Quieres que me vaya?-

-No, estoy invitandote a que te acuestes a mi lado- Jane hizo fuerza para que su sonrisa no se extendiera demasiado y alzó las piernas sobre la cama para recostarse. Maura la miraba divertida con las manos sobre su estomago. -¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó al notar la expresión de dolor al moverse-

-Nah- respondió apoyando la cabeza en una de las almohadas y fijando su mirada en el techo.- Ya pasará. ¿verdad? -Ella asintió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenías preparado para hoy?- Jane amplió su sonrisa volteando a verla.

-Paintball- respondió sin poder disimular su emoción.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó provocando que la mandibula de Jane casi se dislocara del asombro.

-¿Nunca has jugado?- Maura negó con la cabeza con total seriedad. -Bueno, es un campo, donde hay obstaculos, dependiendo el lugar, algunos juegan con dos equipos o más. Donde cada uno debe eliminar al otro.

-¿Cómo?- interrumpió aún sin comprender.

-En el ingreso te ponen un traje y te dan un arma cargada con cartuchos en forma de bolas rellenas de pintura del color de tu equipo. Si le das en el pecho a uno contrario queda eliminado. Quien elimina a los otros primero gana- Maura se quedó en silencio con el ceño fruncido y fijó su mirada en el techo intentando procesar la información. -Es muy entretenido- agregó.

-Suena un poco violento-

-No, bueno quizás un poco. Pero es divertido. Los chicos y yo vamos cada cierto tiempo, hacemos competencia de unidades.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Jane se encogió de hombros.

-Otro día te cuento. Ahora algo más interesante. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras médico?-

-No me lo habías preguntado- respondió con simplicidad.

-¡Si lo hice!- Maura empezó a reir ante la mirada ceñuda de Jane.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó falsamente -Ya recuerdo, fue justo antes de tu berrinche-

-¿Qué berrinche?- la doctora apretó sus labios reteniendo las carcajadas. Jane continuó mirándola sin cambiar su expresión mientras Maura se incorporaba levemente apoyándose sobre su codo para acercarse a ella. Acarició el contorno de su mejilla suavizando su semblante con el cosquilleo provocado con su contacto. Jane sintió una sensación que no podría haber explicado de ningún modo. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino el hecho de que no atinase a huir de aquella caricia como solía hacer con quienes habían sido sus amantes. Tragó en seco antes de fijar su mirada en los labios de la mujer que paseaba la yema de su dedo por su rostro.

-¿Te duele?- susurró provocando que fijara la vista en sus ojos sin terminar de comprender. -La pierna- aclaró al notar el desconcierto de Jane.

-No, ya casi no lo siento- mintió provocándole una adorable risita.

-Mientes muy mal- Se inclinó levemente sobre ella sin alcanzar a ver la sonrisa que se había formado en la boca de la detective y se apoderó de ella con suavidad. No era lo que tenía planeado hacer pero tenía deseos de volver a sentir sus labios desde hacía un buen rato. Se deleito con su sabor y su calor de forma lenta y pausada. No había prisas, no sucedería nada más aquella noche y ambas lo sabían. Se separaron momentos después, luego de los últimos fugaces y juguetones besos. -Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres lo que resta del día, podemos aprovechar a descansar y ver una buena película.- La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Jane y corrió su mirada hacia el techo. Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos agregó - No has arruinado nada. Aún podemos pasar una bonita tarde desde aquí viendo la lluvia caer- Jane notó de inmediato el tono de burla y la miró de soslayo.

-Aun no me crees- Maura empezó a reír sin poder disimularlo.

-Es que es imposi...-

-Bien- dijo sentándose en la cama una vez más. Se quitó el gel helado de la pierna y se puso de pie.

-No deberías...- Ella se encogió de hombros y a pesar del dolor caminó hacia el balcón bajo la atenta mirada de Maura que no podía contener su risa. Se sentó en una de las sillas y volvió a colocarse el frío donde correspondía. Ella se levantó y se sentó en la silla contigua. El cielo aún se veía celeste con una pequeña cantidad de nubes dispersas. Se quedó en silencio a su lado. Prefería ver que era capaz de inventar la peculiar mujer que la estaba acompañando.

-¿Por qué no pedimos unas cervezas frías y esperamos a que empiece a llover?- Maura miró el reloj que estaba a sus espaldas en el aparador y se volvió a ella.

-Son apenas las cinco y media de la tarde- Jane se rió y se encogió de hombros. -No deberías...

-Estoy empezando a pensar que no sabes decir otra cosa- Ambas rieron y terminó por ceder.

* * *

Momentos más tarde la puerta del cuarto se abrió dándole paso a un joven que traía una bandeja con dos cuencos enormes rellenos con hielo, una dotación extra de cervezas inmersas en su interior y una botella de vino. Maura le hizo señas para que lo dejase encima de la mesa y le entregó la propina. Cuando el muchacho se retiró se sirvió el vino en una copa y tomó una botella para entregársela a Jane.

Olvidaron el tema por un buen rato, Jane se bebió seis botellas entre risas anécdotas y cuentos para nada personales y Maura terminó la de vino luego de oir el monologo interrumpido por momentos sólo para corregirla, preguntarle o acotar alguna cosa. Entre risas sin sentido las primeras nubes llegaron sin que ninguna de las dos lo notaran y el viento comenzó a levantarse poco a poco con fuerza. Para cuando el camarero llegó con la segunda ronda las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer. Percatándose sólo cuando empezaron a golpear sobre su rostro. Maura levantó su mirada hacia el cielo. Notando finalmente la espesa y oscura masa nubosa repentinamente iluminada por relámpagos a lo lejos. El primer trueno fuerte hizo sobresaltar a la doctora, cuya reacción provocó más carcajadas en Jane.

-Te dije que llovería- dijo acomodándose mejor en la silla.

-Vamos adentro- fue lo único que respondió. Se tambaleó un poco al ponerse de pie y caminó hacia la cama dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Jane la siguió y cerró la ventana antes de hacer lo mismo. Ambas se miraron y empezaron a reir - Creo que nunca había llegado a este estado de ebriedad a esta hora del día. -

-Eso sucede cuando mezclas la cerveza con el vino-

-Sólo tome un par de copas- dijo cruzando su brazo por encima de su cabeza. Jane se incorporó levemente para poder verla mejor. -Son apenas las ocho, aún tenemos toda la noche por delante. ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Ella le sonrió acercándose aún más.

-Por el momento... besarte- Maurale correspondió una vez más como tantas otras veces aquella tarde antes de volver a unirsele.

* * *

 ** _Bueno hermosuras, esto es todo por hoy. Ya veremos a donde nos lleva esta noche. Ya estoy trabajando en el capi 7 asi que seguro nos leeremos prontito._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review para saber que les pareció._**

 ** _Disculpen cualquier posible error. No tuve tiempo de revisar el capi. Agradecería cualquier sugerencia o corrección._**

 ** _Un beso y un saludo muy especial a Hatwoman y Seajelousblackberry._**


	7. Capitulo 7

_**¡Hola gente bella! ya veo que pensaron que había desaparecido pero no. Es sólo que mi vida esta volviendo a la normalidad de a poco jajaja Este capítulo empecé a escribirlo cuando publiqué el anterior y lo terminé ahora. Les pido disculpas por la tardanza. Pero sepan que aquí estaré y como me dijeron por privado ya tengo otras propuestas en mente. Pero eso será cuando termine esta que, aún tiene un par de capitulos más (Vamos en la mitad de la historia) así que espero que les guste y que no me tiren tomatazos xD**_

* * *

 ** **Capitulo 7****

No hizo falta mucho más para que Jane comenzase a olvidarse parcialmente de la molestia en su pierna. La lengua de Maura tomando completo control de su boca y sus manos enredándose en su pelo resultaron ser una excelente distracción. Lo mejor era la escasez de ropa sobre sus pieles. Las manos de Jane que se aferraban con fuerza a su cadera ascendieron velozmente hacia su espalda en busca de desatar el nudo del bañador. Antes de hacerlo intentó provocarle placer acariciando el contorno de su cuerpo. Maura se sacudió debajo suyo sin romper el contacto de sus bocas. Pensando que quizás le hubiera gustado repitió el movimiento y volvió a sentirla estremeciéndose. Se sonrió sin separarse de sus labios y cuando sin querer pasó su mano por la parte posterior de sus cosquillas un sonido que no se parecía en nada a un gemido de placer escapó de la garganta de Maura sorprendiendo a Jane y haciéndola que corte el beso.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó confundida. Maura apretó los ojos con fuerza y no quiso mirarla. Jane ladeó la cabeza y repitió la pregunta-

-Nada- respondió ella sin abrir los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y los musculos de su rostro tensos. Jane quitó la mano que aun mantenía en su espalda para acomodarse mejor, aquel leve movimiento fue suficiente para que Maura se retorciera nuevamente.

-¿Acaso te estas riendo?- Hubiera deseado que su pregunta no sonara tan agresiva, pero estaba contrariada por aquella reacción. Maura negó con la cabeza e infló los cachetes intentando contenerse hasta que ya no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas.

-Lo siento- se disculpó llevándose una mano a la boca -Oh Jane, de verdad lo...- pero la risa no la dejó terminar. La detective pestañeó un par de veces antes de poder reaccionar.

-¿Pero que dem..?- la risotada de Maura se hizo aún más fuerte, intentaba controlarse pero mientras más esfuerzo ponía en hacerse la seria, con más fuerza estallaba la risa. Jane se incorporó levemente para verla. Al principio se sintió contrariada, luego un poco ofendida. Pero al ver las lágrimas salir de sus ojos verde avellana sin reparos, el tono rojizo en su nariz denotando aún más su estado de embriaguez terminó por causarle una extraña mezcla de gracia y ternura. Como resultado se unió a ella en un concierto de risas sin sentido hasta que sus mejillas se acalambraron.

-¿Tu de que te ríes?- preguntó Maura después de largo rato. Jane se acomodó sobre el colchón, colocó los pies sobre la almohada y la cabeza casi colgando en el otro extremo.

-No estoy muy segura- respondió llevándose las manos al rostro. Maura se sentó e intentó enfocar la imagen en ella.

-Lo siento- dijo aún sin lograr una postura seria. Jane la miró con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

-No importa, de todos modos en algún momento mi pierna nos hubiera interrumpido.- Buscó con la mirada el gel helado y Maura adivinando sus pensamientos se estiró hasta alcanzarlo y se lo dio. -Gracias- dijo al tiempo en que se acostaba a su lado. Maura cerró los ojos y Jane se volteó para poder verla de frente. Estaban ahí, aquellas palabras pinchándole la lengua, queriendo salir sin su consentimiento. Ella no era así. No era de decirle cosas bonitas a la gente por más que aquello no sonara tan bien. Pero en aquel momento, al verla con ese mechón de cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos, un tanto despeinada y con las mejillas rosadas, lo deseaba y sentía casi una imperiosa necesidad de decirle lo hermosa que se veía, y no sólo en ese momento con la cerveza nublando su mente. Cada momento que repasaba en su memoria la veía de igual modo.

-El alcohol me da mucho sueño- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-No vas a quedarte dormida ahora, es muy temprano- Maura abrió un ojo y luego el otro antes de pestañear varas veces e intentar enfocar bien la mirada- Realmente eres mala bebiendo alcohol.- Maura la miró un instante y luego de un largo bostezo, que inmediatamente le contagió a Jane, terminó por sonreír.

-No lo haré, aún debo ver como llueve- respondió acercándose un poco más hacia ella

-Está lloviendo hace casi una hora- dijo aguantando la risa.

-Oh- sus ojos se abrieron y frunció el ceño, volteó hacia la ventana aún sin creer en sus palabras. -¿En serio?- Jane asintió y Maura se volvió hacia ella. - Con razón tengo un poco de frío- se acurrucó a su lado y escondió la cabeza en su torso. Jane no quiso molestarla. Y estiró el brazo lo más que pudo para poder atraer el cobertor hacia ella y así poder cobijarle por lo menos la espalda.

-Deberías al menos ponerte un pijama- sugirió sabiendo que no tendría respuesta. Maura movió la cabeza afirmativamente pero no se movió. Murmuró algo parecido a un "Ahora voy" y no supo más nada. Su respiración se volvió más pausada y regular y Jane supo que la había perdido. La abrigó lo más que pudo e hizo lo mismo consigo. Pero por el contrario, el sueño se negaba a llegar a ella. Su mente daba mil vueltas. Pensando cosas como ¿Qué sucederá después? ¿Por qué me siento tan cómoda con ella? ¿Quiero volver a verla luego de las vacaciones? ¿Que pasaría si nos volvemos a encontrar en Boston? ¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda? E infinidad de cuestiones que no tenían respuesta. Al menos no de momento. Se quedó despierta hasta que los negocios alrededor del hotel cerraron sus puertas y el silencio típico de la noche se adueñó del lugar. Maura dormía plácidamente ahora dándole la espalda. Se atrevió a abrazarla y abrigarse con el calor de su cuerpo. Miró el cielo y las gotas golpeando el exterior del balcón hasta que el sueño la venció.

* * *

El enorme cúmulo de nubes anunciaba que el sol no se dejaría ver al menos en la madrugada. A pesar de que su luz comenzaba a asomarse detrás. Maura miraba al exterior viendo como las cortinas se mecían con el viento. Tenía un poco de frío, pero era seguro que hubiera sido peor de no tener los brazos de Jane rodeándola y su cuerpo arropando su espalda. Suspiró y se decidió a salir lentamente de la cama, con sumo cuidado de no despertarla. Tomó la primera falda que encontró y un sweater que estaba a mano, buscó la mochila que tenía preparada, cerró la ventana que había quedado entreabierta y salió sin hacer ruido. No sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la espalda de Jane y su cabellera oscura desparramada sobre el colchón.

El hotel a esas horas se encontraba vacío, sólo el personal de turno le deseó los buenos días al pasar por el lobby y no se cruzó con nadie más hasta bajar las escaleras que conducían a la playa. Se acercó a la orilla arrastrando los pies. La arena estaba helada y firme gracias a la lluvia. Al llegar al agua se quitó el calzado y lo guardó en la mochila. Decidida a caminar hacia el bosque mojándose los pies levemente. Se detuvo un par de veces víctima de la hipnosis provocada por el romper de las olas, y para cuando el sol se veía bastante alto detrás de las nubes blanquecinas, llegó al medano que delimitaba el bosque del mar. No fue hasta estar a metros de la casa que volvió a colocarse las sandalias y luego de un profundo suspiro se adentró en la arboleda.

* * *

Jane se encontró estirando su brazo buscándola y se sorprendió al llegar al borde de la cama y darse cuenta de que ella no estaba. Se quedó inmóvil unos momentos repasando mentalmente si aquella noche había sido real o estaba siendo victima de sus vívidos sueños otra vez. Levantó levemente la mirada y se forzó a abrir los ojos hasta darse cuenta que efectivamente se encontraba en el cuarto de Maura. Se sentó de golpe y buscó con la mirada pero, era más que evidente que la había dejado sola. Frunció el entrecejo, pensando que de seguro era una venganza por la primera noche que habían pasado juntas, pero luego reflexionó y después de escudriñar el cuarto minuciosamente recordó algo importante. Su pierna aún molestaba un poco pero no lo suficiente como para detenerla. Tomó su ropa del día anterior que había quedado en un rincón y se la puso rápidamente, sin perder tiempo se encaminó hacia la playa. Pero como era de esperarse, las cosas no salieron como ella planeaba y al bajar la escalera hacia el lobby Martinez se le acercó a con una sonrisa autosuficiente y burlona.

-Rizzoli, ¿Es mi idea o estas con las mismas ropas de ayer?- Ella rodó los ojos y pasó a su lado sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Jane- ésta vez sintió la voz de Nicole, y no había modo de ser grosera con ella. -¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes. Nos vemos más tarde- intentó huir pero el delicado agarre de su amiga la detuvo.

-Has estado extraña últimamente- dijo en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella la escuchara- ¿Estás bien? ¿Has estado viéndote con alguien y por eso nos evitas? ¿O te hemos hecho algo?- Jane suspiró agotada, y siendo consciente de que había dejado de lado bastante a sus compañeros los últimos días intento ser más amable.

-No es nada- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Almorcemos juntas- Odiaba cuando las mujeres utilizaban aquel tipo de orden disfrazada de súplica. No tenía opción más que aceptar.

-De acuerdo-

-Solas, tu y yo- dijo con una sonrisa liberándola al fin- Así podremos platicar a gusto sin nadie que interrumpa con sandeces.- Jane asintió fingiendo una sonrisa y se alejó un par de pasos.

-Lo siento pero de verdad debo irme- Para cuando Nicole asintió, Jane ya había salido del hotel hacia la playa.

-Se está viendo con alguien- dijo Martinez una vez que la pelirroja se sentó junto a ellos para desayunar.

-Eso no creo que nos competa a ninguno de nosotros- dijo Dany al ver el gesto serio de su mujer.

* * *

La arena recién empezaba a secarse cuando Jane llegó a la orilla. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, en el trayecto, se mordía las uñas de sólo pensar en las razones de Maura para dejarla sola. Esperaba encontrarla donde ella creía que estaría, de lo contrario su cabeza jamás dejaría de inventarse posibles hipótesis hasta que volviera a verla. Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y estaba segura de no haber hecho nada que la ofendiese. ¿O si? ¡No!, por supuesto que no.

Para cuando saltó la tranquera sus nervios crecían al igual que su ansiedad. Rogaba que estuviese allí así al menos podría conversar con ella o acompañarla.

Tal y como lo esperaba, un suspiro de alivio salió de su pecho al verla sentada sobre el mantel, estaba sentada de lado con la mochila a unos centímetros de ella. No había nada más a su alrededor que aquella tela a cuadros blancos y azules. Las hojas secas en el suelo crepitaron al pasar por ellas e inmediatamente llamó su atención. Jane le sonrió nerviosamente y su corazón volvió a latir cuando ella le correspondió con una melancólica sonrisa. Se acercó a paso lento hasta que pudo sentarse a su lado.

-¿Cómo supiste que aquí estaba?- Jane se encogió de hombros y Maura sonrió. -Me siento extraña.- dijo llamando aún más su atención.

-Eso se llama resaca- respondió Jane con una sonrisa. Maura la miró de reojo y le dio un suave codazo sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Estoy muy bien en ese aspecto. Me hidraté bastante- Jane se dio por satisfecha al volver a verla sonriendo y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Extraña por qué?- Maura torció la boca y miró hacia el tronco perdido en el medio del agua.

-Porque es la primera vez que vengo aquí y siento... no lo sé. Que no está.- Jane la miró fijamente intentando no verse tan desorientada ante aquella confesión. Maura volvió a sonreír y bajó la mirada. -Es que siento que la dejé ir. -Volvió su vista a Jane que la miraba con disimulado desconcierto y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por comprender de que hablaba -Antes venía aquí y sentía que ella estaba aquí conmigo. Ya sabes, era nuestro lugar y ahora... Cuando llegué estaba sola. Me sentí sola hasta que tu viniste. - Jane sonrió y no fue consciente en aquel momento de como su corazón latió emocionado por aquellas palabras. Como siempre que se sentía un poco expuesta o avergonzada hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-Ven, vamos- Maura la miró un tanto desconcertada-

-¿A donde?-

-A buscar nuestro lugar- respondió con una encantadora sonrisa imposible de resistir. Ella tomó su mano y la jaló para ayudarla. Maura guardó el mantel en la mochila y atinó a colocársela en la espalda, pero Jane, fiel a sus costumbres la detuvo y se ofreció amablemente a llevarla. Le guiñó un ojo antes de tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del bosque.

-¿Tienes idea de hacia donde vamos?- preguntó Maura al notar la seguridad de su compañera. Ella se dio media vuelta sin detenerse ni dejar de sonreír.

-No, ni la mas mínima- Le guiñó un ojo y volvió su vista al frente por lo que fue incapaz de ver la tierna sonrisa que Maura le había regalado -Supongo que a algún lado saldremos ¿No?-

-Si continuamos en ésta dirección terminaremos a mitad de la reserva-

-Creí que ya nos encontrábamos allí -Maura comenzó a aminorar la marcha

-Técnicamente no- dijo deteniéndose en seco y con ella a Jane-

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó arqueando una ceja -¿Acaso tienes miedo?- inquirió divertida.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Jane soltó una risita

-¿Estás segura?-Maura frunció el ceño -Piénsalo, apuesto a que aquí podrías gritar si un asesino te persiguiera y nadie sería capaz de oírte- se quedó mirándola unos momentos

-Sí, es probable, pero dudo que alguien llegase hasta aquí para eso, menos aún si estoy acompañada por una temeraria mujer como tú- Jane tomó aquello como un cumplido. Ella le sonrió de aquel modo tan adorable donde sus mejillas se marcaban como si tuvieran hoyuelos. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos aún entrelazadas y su cuerpo se encendió. Deslizó su mano hasta su muñeca, dejó caer la mochila bajo la reprochable mirada de Maura y tiró de ella para luego empujarla hacia el árbol más cercano. La aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la rugosa corteza. No había recordado hasta ese momento el deseo contenido desde la noche anterior. Nuevamente olvidó por completo la incomodidad en su pierna.

-Jane- suspiró Maura cuando su mano bajó desde la corteza del árbol hacia su cintura.

-No voy a permitir que te duermas ésta vez- dijo con una ladeada sonrisa colmada de lujuria.

-¿No crees que aquí es un poco...- intentó argumentar pero la boca de Jane sobre la suya no le permitió seguir. El cuerpo comenzó a cosquillearle de pies a cabeza. Más aún cuando los delgados dedos de su compañera se aventuraron bajo su falda acariciando con vehemencia sus muslos. Por instinto levantó su pierna para prenderse al cuerpo de Jane, que la sostuvo con gusto con tal de darle un poco de comodidad. Maura se aferró a su cuello, aquella actitud posesiva de la morena en algún punto la excitaba demasiado. A medida que los segundos transcurrían sentía necesidad de más. De sentir sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su lengua apoderándose de todos los rincones de su boca, cuello y hombros. Cada movimiento suyo era un elixir adictivo del que no podía desistir una vez consumido. Cortó desesperadamente el beso para gritar de placer al sentir la mano de Jane en su entrepierna. Ella le sonrió con la mirada encendida, desafiándola a más si ella así lo quería. Maura se mordió el labio apenada al notar su reacción y Jane se acercó a su oído.

-Quiero oírte gritar, hazlo todo lo que quieras- aquel ronroneo que tanto la enloquecía la hizo encenderse aún más sin necesidad de ningún movimiento – Nadie podrá escucharte aquí. No te contengas. -Maura se relamió de sólo pensarlo y dudó qué hacer luego de aquellas palabras. La cálida respiración de Jane en su oreja no hacía que pudiera concentrarse. Cuando la detective se alejó un poco para poder verla a los ojos, se acercó lentamente a su boca y atrapó suavemente con sus dientes su labio inferior. Lo soltó despacio y luego volvió a atraparlo pero esta vez con sus labios, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos volvieron a moverse sobre su ropa interior. Aquella combinación de movimientos la hizo aguantar la respiración. Intentó contenerse de cualquier cosa y dedicarse sólo a sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo se hacía una con la de ella ahora por debajo de la tela. Gimió levemente al sentir los apaciguados movimientos de Jane. Aquella sensación ligeramente placentera aún le permitía concentrarse en la boca de su amante. Tenía pleno uso de su cuerpo, por lo que aferró aún más la pierna en su cadera, mientras con las manos se apoderaba de su cuello y espalda.

Jane masajeaba con lánguidos movimientos su zona sensible, acrecentando sus ansias y deseos de más con cada uno de ellos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás despegándose de su boca, intentando concentrar su cuerpo en aquella delirante entrega de placer. Pero prontamente necesitó de su contacto otra vez. Con la velocidad acrecentando y su mente separándose de su cuerpo, mordisqueó su cuello, labios y hombros en la medida que podía. Estaba perdiendo el control y, quizás por querer satisfacerla o a sí misma, no se contuvo al momento de gemir de placer para ella. Jane estaba extasiada con el repentino salvajismo de tan sofisticada mujer, sentía que podía llegar al clímax tan sólo con oírla.

Cuando Maura alcanzó la cima en sus manos, ambas se quedaron en silencio. Jane disfrutando de sus uñas clavadas en su espalda y Maura regularizando su respiración e intentando tomar control de su cuerpo nuevamente. Segundos después volvieron a unir sus bocas en un beso que, al contrario de lo esperado se sentía aún más fogoso que en un principio. Maura bajó su pierna y se afirmó sobre la corteza mientras que Jane se abalanzaba con sus manos por el resto de su cuerpo. Le resultaba difícil creer que nada de aquello la había saciado.

-¿Hay alguien?- se oyó a lo lejos y ambas se detuvieron al oírlo. Compartieron una mirada de preocupación que inmediatamente se transformó en risas.

-Vamos- la detective la tomó de la mano, y con la otra la mochila, se la colgó al hombro y comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- volvió a escucharse y nuevamente estallaron en silenciosas carcajadas imposibles de disimular. Se sentían un par de adolescentes escapando de la autoridad luego de haber cometido una travesura. Ambas se miraron sin parar de sonreír y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al mar gracias a las indicaciones de Maura.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jane un tanto agitada. Ella asintió.

-Creo que sólo necesito recuperarme un poco- Se dejó caer en la arena sin soltar su mano obligándola a tumbarse a su lado.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Nos volveremos a leer pronto. Espero que les haya gustado déjenme su review a ver que opinaron de éste capi! Se acercan al final de las vacaciones. ¿Seguirá todo igual después de esto? Ya lo iremos viendo. Hasta la próxima (que no se demorará tanto lo prometo)**_

 ** _P.D: les cuento que estoy haciendo en mi cuarto un mini mural con algunos de sus reviews. Esto se los comento por dos motivos:_**

 ** _El primero, para contarles que es una gran motivación el leer lo que piensan o sienten, y muchas veces cuando te sentís desganada o un poco frustrada, aquellas palabras bonitas te animan y te alientan a continuar. Y el segundo, es para que sepan que así sea un pequeño comentario siempre al que escribe atrás de esto le afecta, generalmente positivamente a pesar de que sean críticas. Es el hecho de saber que alguien dedicó su tiempo a leerte y más aún comentarte. Y muchas veces eso te demuestra que el tiempo que quizás dedicaste a esto en lugar de a otra cosa valió la pena enormemente._**

 ** _En mi caso escribo porque amo escribir. Y lo comparto porque ustedes me han demostrado que les gusta o les entretiene lo que hago. No escribo para competir por reviews o para tenerlos, sino para saber qué es lo que hay detrás de quién lee. De alguien que comparte lo mismo._**

 ** _Bueh, me excedí jajaja en resumen gracias. Por que sus palabras muchas veces pueden hacer que en un día gris se vayan las nubes. Y eso no es poca cosa. Muchas gracias de verdad y ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	8. Capitulo 8

_****Saludos gente hermosa. Mil disculpas por la demora. prometo que lo compensaré el mes que viene, que tendré vacaciones y podré vivir. Gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios. Éste capi es para ustedes.****_

 _ ** **Disculpen si hay algún error, no tuve mucho tiempo para corregirlo.****_

* * *

 ** **Capitulo 8****

La mañana había sido mágica, se sentían completamente renovadas luego de su apasionado encuentro en el bosque y en la playa. Se dirigían una vez más al hotel, Jane estaba desesprada por una ducha y había prometido a Nicole almorzar con ella. Se disculpó varias veces en lo que llevaban caminando por tener que retirarse.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, tu amiga tiene razón, apenas has estado con ellos desde que llegaste-

-Eso es por que me distraes demasiado- le dijo dandole un jugueton golpecito en el brazo. Maura sonrió. Sabía que en efecto así era. De repente detuvo su marcha llamando la atención de su compañera. Jane la interrogó con la mirada pero ella no se atrevió a hablar. Bajó la vista hacia sus pies hundidos en la arena, ni siquiera staba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Jane...- empezó a decir sin saber muy bien como formular aquella pregunta. La morena arqueó las cejas esperando que continuase. Luego de un leve suspiro se atrevió -¿Hasta cuando te quedas?- Pudo leer en las expresiones que la había sorprendido. Se quedó mirándola fijamente y esperó.

-Ahora que lo dices...- se perdió unos momentos en la mirada seria de la mujer frente a ella -No había pensado en que nos queda poco tiempo...- Maura intentó mantenerse serena. No tenía por qué ponerse nerviosa, mucho menos ansiosa por aquella situación. Después de todo, no eran más que un par de extrañas viviendo un prohibido y fugaz romance de verano.- Pasado mañana regresamos.

-¿Vuelves a Boston?- Jane asintió.

-De allí soy, allí vivo y trabajo- Maura sonrió nerviosamente -¿Y tú?-

-Yo también vivo en Boston- respondió distraídamente.

-Me refiero hasta cuando te quedas- Corrió con cuidado un mechón de cabello y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

-No lo sé- sonrió -Todo depende.-

-¿De qué?-

-De lo que suceda estos dos días- Jane no comprendió a qué se refería con aquello. No quería ser tan egocéntrica como para pensar que sería dependiendo de ella si Maura regresaba pronto o no. ¿Acaso quería continuar viéndola una vez en casa? - Adelantate- le dijo dando media vuelta para admirar el mar. -Yo me quedaré un rato más aquí, ve y almuerza tranquila.- Jane frunció el ceño. Quizás fuera su imaginación. O quizás no. Pero algo extraño notaba. Podría ser que Maura quisiese algo más y no se atreviera a decirlo. Se acercó a ella y la sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla. Como respuesta obtuvo una dulce sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- le dijo acariciando su brazo -Hasta más tarde – Maura asintió y vio como Jane se encaminó hacia el hotel. Inhaló profundamente llenando sus pulmones y contuvo el aire unos segundos. Necesitaba serenarse. Necesitaba calmarse un poco y Jane, esa mujer de la que no sabía siquiera el apellido, no se lo permitía.

Se sentó en la arena un poco más lejos del agua, cruzó sus piernas e intento meditar, se sentía confundida. Por el hecho de que nunca, desde que tenía memoria, una relación casual, de ese tipo la había conmovido tanto. No estaba segura de lo que sucedería después. Pero quería volver a pasar quizás una última noche, tarde, mañana o lo que fuera con ella a modo de despedida. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al mar. El sexo con ella había sido fantástico, se había divertido mucho. Eso era todo. Hasta ahí llegaban. Otro encuentro casual de verano como tantos otros. ¿O no?

* * *

La mente de Jane estaba colmada de las mismas interrogantes desde que la había dejado. Se sentía un poco mal. ¿Y si ella se había iluionado de más con aquellos encuentros? ¿Y si le había creado falsas expectativas?. No. Eso no era posible. Eran dos mujeres adultas, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo. Su química era innegable y explosiva. Sólo eso. Una vez en casa, probablemente estaría tan ocupada con el trabajo que ni siquiera la recordaría.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Apenas regresas Rizzoli?- La voz insoportable de Martinez la detuvo justo frente al ascensor. Rodó los ojos y tomó aire intentando controlar su exasperación al verlo. -¿A donde vas tan apurada?

-Déjame en paz ¿Quieres?- fue lo único que dijo

-La debes haber pasado muy bien para estar tan de buen humor- Jane apretó los puños y maldijo al ascensor por demorarse tanto en volver.-¿Quién es?-

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- Gruñó volviendo a apretar el botón una y otra vez.

-Se te nota rizzoli, te haces la misteriosa pero andas con alguien. ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que no LA o lo presentas? ¿Acaso te averguenzas?- Gracias al cielo el ascensor llegó y Jane se apresuró a entrar y presionar el piso que le correspondía.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo- murmuró clavando su mirada en la de él.

-¡Vamos Jane! ¡Nadie va a juzgarte!- fue lo último que escuchó. Soltó el aire y se pasó la mano por el pelo un par de veces. Por supuesto que no se avergonzaba de ella. O sea, era hermosa ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Acaso le importaba que alguien lo supiera? ¿O qué podría llegar a suceder si se enteraban? No importaba, ella no ocultaba su vida por vergüenza, sino porque no encontraba un motivo por el cual los demás debían de saberla. Era eso. Sólo eso.

* * *

-Estaba muy ansiosa por tener un tiempo juntas. - Empezó a decir Nicole ojeando la carta- Realmente estoy cansada de ver hombres todo el día. Es como si hubiese salido de viaje con mis compañeros de primaria.- Jane se rio

-Comprendo lo que sientes, me sucede día a día.-

-Necesitabamos tiempo de chicas, con ellos cerca no se puede hacer nada, y bien, ¿Que has estado haciendo que has estado tan ocupada?

-Nada en especial- respondió ojeando las recomendaciones de la casa.

-¿Conociste a alguien?- inquirió casualmente

-Si, bueno en realidad no es nada, solo un encuentro casual sin importancia- Nicole le sonrió y dejó la carta a un lado para poder verla mejor.

-Que envidia, ojalá yo pudiera hacer eso también- dijo suspirando - Pero me alegra que las vacaciones te han hecho bien. Mejor aprovecha tu que puedes divertirte. -hizo una pausa, Jane no estaba muy abierta a hablar del tema, pero quería saber. -¿Es de Boston?-

-Si- respondió sin dejar de ver la carta.

-¿Y se seguirán viendo luego?-

-La verdad no lo hemos hablado, así que no lo sé.- respondió sin voltear a verla. -No se si quiera llevar esto a Boston-

-¿Por que no?- Por primera vez desde que habían iniciado la conversación Jane miró a su amiga a los ojos.

-Es que siento que si seguimos viendonos allí todo cambiará, o conociendome me cansaré o aburriré y ya no me interesará. Quizas lo mejor es que quede aquí en el mar- No era de hablar de sus cosas. No le gustaba compartir sus sentimientos con nadie. Pero tenía una mínima necesidad de compartir aquello con su amiga.

-Pero si te gusta puedes seguir viendolo, ¿Cual es el problema? ¿Es casado?- Jane prefirió no aclarar el hecho de que no se trataba de un hombre. Nicole lo daba por hecho. Pero estaba segura que lo reafirmaba una y otra vez para ver si ella la corregía.

-No lo sé, no hemos hablado de nuestras vidas privadas, solo se que trabaja en medicina y nada más- respondió mirando a los lados en busca del camarero.

-Ya veo, se sorprendería mucho si supiera que eres detective en la unidad de drogas- Jane sonrió. Admitía que su trabajo era interesante. Pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

-Eso es mejor que nadie lo sepa, quiero decir, no es un tema muy agradable que tratar.-

-Pero es impresionante, quizás deberías atreverte un poco a más, quizás y sea un buen comienzo. Te hace falta estar con alguien.- Jane frunció el ceño y luego largó una carcajada sonora.

-¿Por que? Estoy bien como estoy-

-No digo lo contrario, es sólo que a veces te noto muy sola-

-No tienes de que preocuparte, quiero estar sola, amo mi libertad. No estoy lista para estar con nadie ni empezar nada, además, probablemente sea así de las dos partes.- Nicole sonrió y prefirió no insistir. Conociendo a Jane era capaz de cerrarse por completo y dejarla almorzando sola. Así que decidió cambiar el tema.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde Jane golpeó a la puerta del cuarto varias veces. Esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de darse por vencida. Suspiró decepcionada. Y se sintió un poco tonta al pensar que Maura estaría allí esperando por ella. ¿Tan egocéntrica había resultado ser? No habían quedado en verse de nuevo, era lógico que ella pudiera disfrutar sus vacaciones sola sin estar pendiente de ella ¿Verdad?. Por supuesto. Pero eso no quitaba el sabor amargo que le había dejado su ausencia. Decidió no encerrarse en su cuarto ésta vez e ir en busca de Nicole. Después de todo, a pesar de haber compartido el almuerzo había huido raudamente una vez finalizado. Y rechazó la cordial invitación de su amiga a un evento aquella noche. Al llegar al cuarto que compartía con Dan, la pelirroja la saludó con una gran sonrisa. Se sintió encantada al saber que Jane había decidido acompañarla. El plan de un encuentro coral en el medio del bosque no le parecía atractivo en absoluto. Pero al menos le permitiría estar distraída y no pensar en la mujer que había conocido. Tuvo que esperar cuarenta minutos hasta que Nicole se decidiera a que ropa usar aquella noche. Dan ya se había retirado para encontrarse con el resto del equipo para cuando las dos se dispusieron a salir.

* * *

Aún era de día cuando llegaron al sector donde se realizaba el encuentro. Nicole estaba extasiada, le parecía fantástico el hecho de encontrar un anfiteatro hecho con maderas, en medio de un pinar.

-La acústica debe ser formidable- comentó mientras se adentraban al lugar. Había varios puestos de comida en el trayecto, un gran comedor al aire libre y un espacioso sector para acampar. Jane debía admitir que era bastante ocurrente y entretenido. Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, la temperatura bajó. Su amiga había ido preparada con un abrigo pero ella no. No creía necesitarlo en una noche de verano. Lógicamente se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando la brisa comenzó a azotarla.

Se sentaron a la mitad. Justo de frente al escenario. La morena miró hacia los lados. Esperando que al menos cantasen una que otra canción que le fuera conocida, así al menos no se aburriría tanto. Nicole estaba bastante animada. Entusiasmada y eso le alegraba.

Los minutos pasaron y el primer coro hizo su aparición con temas de la cultura popular. Jane tuvo que admitir que era un bonito encuentro y la música era agradable. Pero al cuarto coro ya tenía deseos de volver al hotel. Obviamente no podía exigirle a Nicole retirarse luego de verla llorar de emoción por una de las interpretaciones. Se excusó con ella y fue en busca de algo para comer. Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche y su estomago rugía. Los pocos y modestos puestos que había estaban repletos de gente. Mínimo unas seis personas en cada uno antes que ella. Suspiró, pero se puso en una de las filas. Después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Mientras esperaba sacó su teléfono para entretenerse. Se aburría infinitamente. Cuando sólo quedaban dos personas antes que ella una voz familiar la hizo levantar la mirada. Para su sorpresa se encontró con Maura observando con curiosidad al vendedor. Que negaba una y otra vez a cada requerimiento que le hacía.

-Hola- Los ojos ambarinos la miraron con curiosidad.

-Oh- dijo ella levantando levemente el mentón -no esperaba encontrarte aquí.- Jane sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Yo tampoco. Vine con Nicole. ¿Y tú?- Maura volvió a fijar sus ojos en el vendedor que sostenía en sus manos un pequeño pote con verduras dentro. El se lo extendió. Ella le pagó y se retiró de la fila.

-Yo no- respondió caminando hacia el anfiteatro nuevamente. Jane la siguió con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tienes?- no obtuvo respuesta inmediata. -Hey- volvió a llamar su atención. Ésta vez la doctora la miró levantando levemente el mentón.

-Nada. ¿Por qué?-

-Porque apenas me has hablado. No me miras y si no hubiera venido tras de ti seguramente me hubieras dejado hablando sola.- Maura se detuvo y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No sabía que tenía la obligación de tratarte cada vez que te viera.- ella frunció el ceño sin comprender -No tenía idea, de que debía contarte cada una de las cosas que pasan por mi mente. Si vine sola hasta aquí, cabe la posibilidad de que sea porque deseaba estarlo ¿No lo crees? - los ojos oscuros de Jane la miraron con consternación. No entendía que era lo que podría haber sucedido o hecho ella para que Maura reaccionase así. Acorde a su personalidad hubiera dado media vuelta para alejarse de allí. No tenía por qué soportar los cambios de humor de una desconocida. Pero no podía pasar por alto que esa mujer le interesaba. Bastante. Tomó aire y volvió a caminar detrás suyo.

-Oye- la llamó en un tono más molesto pero fue ignorada -¡Hey!- la detuvo por el brazo haciéndola voltear. -¿Por qué estás enojada? ¿Hice algo para que te pusieras así? - Maura la miró pero no respondió. Intentó zafarse de su agarre pero la presión se intensificó.

-Me lastimas- murmuró con una mueca. Jane apretó sus labios frustrada y terminó por soltarla.

-De acuerdo- dijo levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición. Intentó hablar, intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento pero fue inútil. Volvió a mirarla una vez más y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ella apretando los dientes. Maura suspiró y la vio desaparecer entre la gente. No era su intención hacerla enojar o sentir mal. Pero no quería seguir involucrándose con ella. Y sabiendo lo persistente que era esa mujer no se alejaría sólo con decirle adiós.

-Es mejor así- Murmuró. Se lo repitió varias veces hasta que se sintió un poco más tranquila. El hecho de tenerla cerca hacía que su corazón se desbocara incontrolablemente y era justamente eso lo que debía de terminar.

Intentó concentrarse el los coros que siguieron presentándose, pero fue inútil, su mente giraba en torno a la morena, su mirada la buscaba incansablemente entre medio del público pero fue en vano. De seguro ya se había ido. Sólo le quedaba un día, sólo un día antes de que Jane regresase. ¿No sería mejor disfrutarla y estar con ella el resto de tiempo que quedaba? ¿Acaso valía la pena el alejarla previamente? Después de todo, se dejarían de ver. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no estar con ella un poco más? "No es por ella es por ti" le respondió su cerebro "Estás entusiasmandote demasiado." Suspiró. Los aplausos la hicieron sobresaltarse y volver a la realidad. Ella instintivamente se unió al resto de los presentes, a pesar de no haber escuchado absolutamente nada. Al finalizar, se puso de pie y decidió regresar al hotel. Debía verla. No sabía si hablar. Pero debía estar con ella.

La buscó al llegar por el lobby, pudo reconocer a algunos de sus amigos con los que solía juntarse, pero no había rastros de ella. ¿Estaría en su cuarto? No perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a su piso. Golpeó la puerta pero nadie abrió. Tenía que estar allí. Frunció el ceño y golpeó aún con más fuerza, tan insistentemente que la puerta se abrió revelando a Jane completamente furiosa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Maura no supo que decir. La detective arqueó una ceja y llevó una mano a su cadera en espera de una respuesta. Tímidamente, esperando a ser detenida y rechazada dio un paso intentando ingresar al cuarto. Jane se hizo a un lado levemente hasta que se encontró dentro. La doctora pudo analizarla más detenidamente. Estaba ofuscada y no era para menos. Se había ido a la cama temprano. Estaba segura de que esa playera gris la utilizaba de pijama. Jane cerró la puerta y se quedó mirándola con gesto hastiado. Ella se acercó un paso más, con precaución y luego otro hasta terminar pegada a su cuerpo. No levantó la mirada hasta estar segura de que la morena no se alejaría. Luego de unos instantes de silencio se atrevió a verla y acercó su boca a la suya hasta rozar sus labios. Sí la empujaba, sí la alejaba, se iría y no volvería a verla. Se había hecho esa promesa a sí misma camino a verla. Esperando en cierto punto que así sucediera. Pero para su desdicha o no. Un brazo de Jane rodeó su cintura y con su mano libre la obligó a profundizar el beso. Era algo que no había experimentado hasta el momento. Un salvajismo tan erótico que no le daba tiempo a pensar cada movimiento antes de hacerlo. No era aquella su intención. O quizás sí. Pero no esperaba un encuentro como ese luego de lo que había sucedido en el bosque aquella mañana. Fue cuestión de segundos para que su ropa se desparramase por el suelo y sus cuerpos se entretejieran sobre el abultado colchón.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Maura abrió los ojos con pesadez. Lo primero que pensó fue en cuanto le dolía el cuerpo. Llegó a preguntarse si se estaba volviendo un poco grande para las maratones sexuales o si sólo era la falta de práctica. Levantó levemente la cabeza y notó que Jane no estaba. No podía ser. ¿Otra vez lo mismo? Era el colmo, la vez anterior había sido en su cuarto, pero ahora estaba en el suyo. ¿Cómo podía dejarla allí sola? Resopló antes de sentarse en la cama y buscar su ropa con la mirada. Para su sorpresa la encontró acomodada en la silla a un lado de la mesa de noche. Arqueó una ceja reconociendo mentalmente que por lo menos había sido un buen gesto. Se quejó al incorporarse para alcanzarla y se volvió a sentar sobre el colchón con pesadez. Buscó su teléfono y observó la hora. Comprendió por que tenía hambre, siendo casi las doce del medio día. ¿Quizás Jane había bajado por algo de comer? Se vistió pensando en cual habría sido la razón por la que la podría haber dejado y mil ideas pasaban por su mente. Cuando terminó de calzarse repasó la habitación con la mirada y vio un papel sobre la mesa que estaba cerca del balcón. Frunciendo el ceño se acercó a ella y reconoció su nombre escrito en un delicado trazo.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Ya veremos que dice la nota de Jane. Sólo un día y volverán a sus vidas en Boston. ¿Estarán listas para lo que se viene? ¡Ya lo veremos!_**

 ** _No olviden dejar su review, es lo que me hace sentir culpable cuando no actualizo y le pongo empeño para escribir XD_**


End file.
